My Princess is a pop star
by KilliZa-Chan
Summary: Kurapika adalah Putri Negeri Rukuso,tapi karena perjodohan Kurapika dengan Pangeran paladiknight, Kurapika kabur ke Yorkshin City dan malah menjadi Pop star...Bagaimana perjalanan Kurapika selanjutnya?Warning : Garing,OOC,KuroPika Forever,Gajelas,Grammar Mistake membahana...Don't like don't read..Enjoy the story!
1. Sesi perkenalan

**Yo minna-san….Kangen gk sama author? *Plak*  
Asal tau aja,cerita ini terinspirasi dari percakapan bodoh antara author dan ShaKura-Chan ,kagak usah banyak bacot deh….Cekidot!**

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter miliik Yashihiro Togashi.

* * *

"Hoaaam…."Gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu menguap dengan keras,ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk meregangkan badannya.

"Tuan Putri Kurapika,sarapannya sudah siap." Kata seorang pelayan, "Aku akan segera kesana." Sahut Kurapika,ia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi,selesai mandi ia kemudian memakai gaun merah marun panjang sampai mata kaki dengan pita di dadanya. Kurapika berjalan ke ruang makan,tempat orang tuanya menunggu,Eliza Kuruta dan Light Kuruta.

"Selamat pagi ayah,ibu."Sapa Kurapika,lalu duduk di meja makan yang diatasnya sudah ada berbagai macam lah kehidupan Kurapika sebagai putri tunggal dari Raja dan Ratu negeri Rukuso

"Selamat pagi Kurapika."Jawab Eliza lembut, "Kurapika,duduklah…  
ada yang perlu dibiarakan denganmu."Kata Light Kuruta dengan nada serius,Kurapika segera duduk manis di kursinya.

"Dengar Kurapika,kau sudah 17 tahun sekarang."Kata light Kuruta, kemudian hening sesaat, "Lalu?"Tanya Kurapika memecah keheningan.

"Sudah saatnya kau menikah."Lanjut light Kuruta. "Meni…" Kata-kata Kurapika seolah tersangkut tenggorokannya,apa maksudnya ia harus menikah!?

"Maksud ayah apa?"Tanya Kurapika kasar,ia mulai naik pitam, kenapa ia harus menikah!?Ia tidak mau!Masih banyak hal-hal lain yang ingin dilakukan Kurapika daripada menikah!Menikah berarti hidupnya dikekang,ia tidak akan bebas seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Kurapika.

"Kurapika,aku sudah membicarakannya dengan ibumu,dan kami setuju untuk menikahkanmu dengan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Paladiknight."Kata Light Kuruta.

"Tidak!Ayah bahkan belum mendengar pendapatku!"Teriak Kurapika.

"Pendapatmu tak perlu didengarkan,setuju atau tidak kau akan menikah dengan pangeran dari negeri ."Tegas Light Kuruta.

BRAAAAK!

Kini,meja di depan mereka sudah terbalik beserta dengan barang-barang diatasnya,Kurapika lah yang membalikanya!Kurapika lalu keluar sari ruang makan dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Kurapika,pertemuan mu dengan pangeran akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi."lanjut Light Kuruta,tapi sudahterlambat karena Kurapika sudah terlanjur keluar ruangan.

[Kurapika P.O.V]

Aku berjalan ke kamarku dengan kesal,sangat kesal!Tak bisa dipercaya ayahku menjodohkanku seenaknya!Memangnya aku ini barang apa!?Pokoknya,apa pun yang terjadi,aku tidak akan menikahi pangeran dari negeri Paladiknight!Seharusnya kan aku yang memilih calon suamiku!

Langkahku terhenti di depan ruang piano …inilah kebiasaanku, mau sedih,susah,senang,atau apa pun perasaanku,piano selalu menjadi temanku,aku kemudian masuk ke sana,aku bermain piano sambil menyanyi .

Setelah not terakhir berhasil kumainkan,aku terduduk di depan pianoku,rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang juga! Tapi,aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup ku hanya karena pangeran bodoh di seberang sana!Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia adalah pangeran manja,tipe yang paling ku benci!

Kalau begini ceritanya,sudah enggak ada pilihan lagi!Aku akan pergi dari sini!Dari istana ini!Dari Negeri Rukuso ini!

Aku kemudian beralih ke perpustakaan kerajaan,aku mencari buku tentang dunia luar,untuk menjadi bekalku kabur dari istana.

Dan setelah sekian lama mencari,akhirnya aku menemukan satu, buku nya berisi tentang pelelangan terbesar dunia yang diadakan di pernah ke sana beberapa kali karena di ajak ayah dan ibuku,aku cukup mengenal kota itu!Sudah di tentukan,aku akan kabur ke Yorkshin City!

[Normal P.O.V]

Matahari sudah tak tampak lagi,dan bulan sudah menjunjung tinggi,Kurapika kini menyiapkan baju-bajunya,ia menggunting satu-satu gaun-gaun semata kakinya menjadi gaun selutut,ia tak mau menjadi terlalu mencolok karena memakai gaun yang ribetnya bukan main,sedangkan ia hanya mempunyai gaun-gaun yang ribet.

selesai!Kurapika memasukkannya ke tas ranselnya,sebenarnya Kurapika tidak punya tas ransel,tapi ia meminjam nya secara diam-diam dari salah satu kamar pelayannya...mencuri sih sebenarnya,tapi dalam definisi Kurapika,ia hanya meminjam diam-diam tanpa sepengatahuan pemiliknya.

Sekarang,ia memakai gaun selutut (Hasil guntingan) berwarna hijau tua,dengan pita besar dibelakang dan sepatu berhak 3 cm , Kurapika memutar dirinya di depan cermin._Apakah pakaianku terlalu mewah?_  
Pikir Kurapika,tapi rasnya tak ada yang aneh,paling tidak ini lebih baik daripada berjalan-jalan di kota menggunakan gaun panjang yang ribetnya enggak ketulungan.

Kini,masalah datang dari wajahnya,sebagai putri dari negeri Hunter dan keluarga kerajaan,semua orang tentu mengenali wajahnya, kini Kurapika ragu,sepertinya banyak sekali rintangan untuknya agar bisa kabur,tapi,yang namanya Kurapika,ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja,diambilnya gunting di atas mejanya,dan menggunting rambut panjangnya yang tadinya sepinggang,kini hanya tinggal sebahu.

_Selesai!_ ia lalu mengambil seprai dan selimut tempat tidurnya,kemudian mengikatnya sehingga menjadi panjang, salah satu ujungnya diikatkan di tempat tidurnya sisanya di lempar keluar.  
Naaah…jadilah tali untuk pelarian Kurapika!Ia lalu menuruni tali itu dengan hati-hati,takut jatuh dan takut menimbulkan suara.

_Tep!_ Kaki Kurapika berhasil menginjak tanah,ia lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi istana . Uang yang ada dikantongnya hanya sedikit,hanya cukup untuk ongkosnya ke Yorkshin,dan lagi-lagi,itu adalah hasil 'meminjam'.Ia jadi merasa bersaalah,tapi apa boleh buat,ia akan mengganti semuanya kalau ia kembali,itu pun kalau ia Kurapika sama sekali tak ada niat untuk kembali ke istana.

Kurapika kemudian ke bandara Hunter,dan berangkat ke Yorshin City.  
Sampai di sana,tak ada yang berubah dari Yorkshin City,masih sama dengan terakhir kali dia ke sini . Kurapika mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri Yorkshin City,sekarang…adalah tantangan keduanya,dimana ia harus tidur malam ini? Kurapika merogoh sakunya,nihil! Apa yang harus dia lakukan.  
Kurapika akhirnya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan,sekali-sekali ia melirik restoran-restoran,ia lapar sekali sekarang.

**_It's been said and done  
__Every beautiful thought's been already sung__  
__And I guess right now here's another one__  
__So your melody will play on and on,__  
with best of 'em  
__You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible__  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
__You've saved my life again__  
And I want you to know baby_**

Terdengar suara nyanyian , Kurapika agak penasaran,ia lalu menelusuri asal suara itu,dan di sebuah taman,ia melihat wanita berambut pink yang sedang menyanyi dengan riangnya. Kurapika berjalan menuju wanita itu, suara wanita itu benar-benar memanjakan telinganya. Saat Kurapika semakin mendekat,kehadirannya disadari oleh wanita itu,wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kurapika.

"Eh…maaf,aku menganggumu menyanyi." Sahut Kurapika gelagapan. "Tidak apa-apa." Kata wanita itu ramah.

"Eh..em..Aku Kurapika."Kata Kurapika sambil menjulurkan tangannya, "Neon Nostrade."Kata Neon sambil menyambut tangan Kurapika.

"kau seorang penyanyi?Suara mu bagus sekali."Puji Kurapika,kini mereka sudah duduk bersebalahan di kursi taman, "Begitulah…"Kata Neon, "kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Eh..aku?"Kurapika menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan jari telunjuknya, Neon mengangguk.

"Bisa sedikit…"Kata Kurapika malu-malu, "Aku ingin mendengarnya."Kata Neon bersemangat. "Eh…emm…baiklah."Kata Kurapika,ia menarik napas,bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

**_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
Where have the times gone  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_**

**_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_**

**_The people we used to be  
_****_It's even harder to picture_****_  
_****_  
_****_That you're not here next to me_**

**_You say it's too late to make it  
_****_But is it too late to try?And in our time that you wasted_****_  
All of our bridges burned down_**

"Waaah….Suaramu bagus sekali,Kurapika!"Seru Neon girang, "Benarkah?"Kurapika malu-malu.

"Iya…kalau begitu kau ikut saja denganku!"Kata Neon,ia lalu menarik tangan Kurapika , "Eh..kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kurapika, "Saat ini manajer ku sedang mencari penyanyi,kau pasti orang yang tepat,lagi pula pasti menyenangkan kalau kau jadi temanku."Kata Neon , Kurapika yang mendengarnya hanya pasrah dibawa Neon,akhirnya. Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung besar. Neon menarik Kurapika menuju ruangan yang tertulis didepannya 'ruang manajer'.Saat pintu dibuka,ia lalu melihat seorang pria berkaca mata hitam.

"Manajer Leorio,aku membawa calon artis baru."Kata Neon pada pria bernama Leorio itu, tanpa disuruh, Neon dan Kurapika duduk didepannya.

"Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?"Tanya Leorio ramah,Kurapika mengangguk.

"Bisa perdengarkan padaku?"Pintanya pada Kurapika,Kurapika kemudian mengambil napas dan bernyanyi. Leorio dan Neon hanya mendengar dalam selesai,Kurapika menatap kedua orang itu secara pendapat mereka.

"Bagaiman?"Tanya Kurapika ragu-ragu,Leorio mulai memejamkan matanya,seolah sedang berpikir -tiba,ia meraih tangan Kurapika, tatapannya masih serius,Kurapika menjadi gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Selamat!Anda lulus!"Teriak Leorio sambil menjabat kedua tangan Kurapika,sedangkan Neon hanya kegirangan di tempat.

"Namamu?"Kata Leorio lagi , "Kurapika Kuruta."Jawab kurapika, Leorio lalu mengambil beberapa kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Kurapika.

"Itu formulirmu , isilah,setelah selesai,berikan padaku,aku akan mengatur agar kau bisa rekaman secepat mungkin."Kata Leorio lagi, Kurapika segera mengisinya dan menyerahkan nya pada Leorio , dan Neon langsung menyeret Kurapika keluar.

"Yeee….Kau akan menjadi rekanku."Sahut Neon girang,yang hanya disambut senyum manis dari Kurapika.

"Ayo...ku ajak kau keliling studio. Lalu akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan penyanyi di sni,mereka pasti senang berkenalan dengan gadis cantik sepertimu."Kata Neon , belum sempat Kurapika menjawab , Neon sudah keburu menarik Kurapika.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama,mereka sampai pada ruangan yang didepannya tertulis 'Kuroro Lucifer'.Neon dan Kurapika masuk ke dalamnya, di dalam nya ada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata Onyix.

"Kuroro,lihat!Aku membawa calon artis baru."Kata Neon semangat pada pria yang dipanggil Kuroro itu,Kurapika hanya memperhatikannya dengan pasrah , pasrah terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan temannya padanya. Pria itu menoleh,kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kurapika.

"Aku Kuroro Lucifer,salam kenal."Kata Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangannya , "Kurapika Kuruta."Kata kurapika segera menjabat tangannya , lama mereka berjabat , tapi Kuroro tak melepas tangannya.

"Em…bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"Tanya Kurapika sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.  
Kuroro hanya tersenyum dan berkata,"Tidak sebelum kau mau menerima ajakan makan malamku.",

"Haaah?"Kurapiak kaget mendengarnya. "Sudahlah…kita tidak ada waktu untuk permainanmu Kuroro,masih banyak yang mau kukenalkan pada Kurapika." Kata Neon lagi,ia lalu melepas tangan Kuroro dari tangan Kurapika,kemudian menyeret Kurapika keluar.

Setelah keluar,Kurapika menarik napas lega , "Apa-apaan sih cowok tadi?"Keluh Kurapika pada Neon,sedangkan Neon masih saja menyeretnya.

"Ia memang begitu,aku dan teman-temanku menjulukinya 'playboy cak kampung'."Sahut Neon,saat Kurapika hendak membuka mulut,Neon keburu berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang didepannya ada bacaan 'Ruang Manajer'.

[Kurapika P.O.V]

Neon mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan masuk ke dalam,tampak seorang wanita pirang sebahu didalamnya sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"Ada apa,Neon?"Tanya wanita itu, "Pakunoda,aku membawa calon artis baru,namaya ,ini Pakunoda."Kata Neon menjadi penengah antara perkenalan ku dan Paku. Pakunoda berbalik dan tersenyum

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."Kata Pakunoda ramah,Kurapika membalasnya dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Pakunoda-senpai,kamu pergi dulu,ya…"Kata Neon kemudian menyeretku lagi, Kali ini,kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang didepannya ada bacaan 'Killua Zaoldyeck'.Saat kami masuk,ada dua orang anak laki-laki sedang mengobrol, yang satu mempunyai rambut hitam jabrik,dan yang satunya lagi berambut silver.

"Killua,Gon…Ini ada calon artis namanya Kurapika."Kata Neon memperkenalkan diriku,kedua ank itu tampak senang dengan kedatanganku,anak berambut hitam jabrik itu berlari ke arahku kemudian berkata , "Aku Gon Freecs.", "Aku Killua Zaoldyeck."Kata anak berambut silver masih di tempatnya.

"Aku Kurapika."Kata ku sambil tersenyum pada anak-anak yang manis dan Chubby-Chubby ini (Menurut Kurapika) .

"Baiklah…nanti saja ngobrolnya,ayo Kurapika."Kata Neon dan menyeretku lagi,kali ini kami sampai di ruangan yang dipintunya terdapat bacaan 'Shalnark'. Neon dan aku masuk,didalamnya ada wanita berambut pendek berkaca mata,dan seorang pria yang berambut pirang kecoklatan sedang duduk berhadapan sambil mengobrol.

"Shizuku,apa yang kau lakukan disini?Bukannya kusuruh kau menunggu diruanganku?"Kata Neon,sepertinya dia sedikit kesal.

"Maaf,kau terlalu lama,jadi aku ke tempat Shalnark."Jawab wanita yang dipanggil Shizuku itu,sedangkan pria yang dipanggi Shalnark itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah..yang penting sekarang,kita kedatangan calon artis baru,namanya ,ini Shalnark,ia anggota Boy band kuroro,sedangkan ini Shizuku,ia anggota Girl band Hunter X Hunter , sama sepertiku."Jelas Shizuku,aku hanya mengangguk,sedangkan kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum. "Nanti kau datang keruanganku,ya…ada yang ingin kubicarakan sekalian memperdakat diri dengan Kurapika."Kata Neon pada Shizuku, Shizuku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo Kurapika."Kata Neon,dan menyeretku lagi.  
Kali ini,kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang didepannya tertulis 'Machi'.Kami lalu masuk ke dalamnya,disana ada wanita berambut warna lavender sedang menjahit.

"Machi,aku membawa calon artis baru,namanya Kurapika."Kata Neon,wanita yang dipanggil Machi itu hanya menatapku datar, "Salam kenal,aku Machi."Kata nya datar, "Aku Kurapika."Kataku ,malu-malu.

Neon kemudian menyeretku lagi, Kali ini kami berhenti di ruangan bertuliskan 'Nobunaga'. Kami masuk,terlihat seorang pria berambut panjang sedang mengelap pedangnya.

"Salam,aku calon artis baru,namaku Kurapika."Kata ku pada pria itu,aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini.  
Pria itu menatapku dan tersenyum , "Namaku Nobunaga,salam kenal."kata nya ramah, "Apa pedang itu punyamu?Kau bisa memainkannya?"Tanya ku pada Nobunaga, "Begitulah…ini adalah hobiku."kata nya dengan bangga,aku hanya menatap kagum,meskipun dulu di istana aku berlatih karate,tapi aku tak pernah berlatih pedang.

"Baiklah…ayo ke pintu berikutnya!"Sahut Neon,kemudian ia menyeretku lagi.

Setelah ber jam-jam keliling studio Yorkshin,akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan bacaan 'Neon Nostrade',kami masuk,di sana sudah ada Shizuku dan Machi yang tampak sedang mengobrol.

"Lama sekali..."Keluh Machi saat menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Maaf..."Sahut Neon,tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah...apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Shizuku.

"Aku berpikir untuk memasukkan Kurapika menjadi anggota band kita..."Kata Neon dengan ?Aku hanya diam tak berkomentar.

"Hm...apa kau mau Kurapika?"Tanya Machi yang melihatku sedari tadi diam mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah...nanti akan kusampaikan pada manajer Leorio..."Kata Machi,yg lain mengangguk.

BRAAAK!

Pintu terbuka,dan tampaklah manajer Leorio disana...

"Hei...aku ada kontrak baru untuk kalian Hunters."Kata Leorio sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas di tangannya.

Machi mendengus kesal,sepertinya ia tak terlalu suka dengan ini,"Kontrak apa?"

"Kalian akan berduet dengan Boy Band di acara ulang tahun Yorkshin Recorder."Jawab Leorio denngan semangat.

"Pekerjaan lagi?Menyebalkan."Keluh Shizuku,aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman-teman baruku.

"Apakah anggota boy band nya ganteng?"Tanya Neon , _Hanya itu yang dipikirkannya?_Kataku dalam hati.

"Guaaaaanteng banget,oke punya deh...kalian mau gk?Nih,tanda tangani kontraknya..."Leorio menyodorkan kertas.

"Manajer,Apa Kurapika-" ,"Ya..tentu saja Kurapika boleh masuk Hunter X Hunter."Sebelum Neon menyelesaikan kaliamatnya,Leorio sudah motong duluan,sepertinya dia tau betul apa yang dipikirkan artisnya...

"Horeeee..."Sahut Neon girang dan memberiku pelukan-penghancur-tulang

"Ne...Neon..A...Aku...tak...bi..sa...na..pas..."Kata ku terengah-engah akibat kekurangan oksigen karena PPT (Pelukan penghancur tulang) tadi.

"Ah...maaf..."Neon segera melepas pelukannya...

"Tidak apa-apa..."Kataku terengah-engah karena berusaha mencari oksigen.

"Ayo tanda tangan..."kata Leorio menyadarkan kami dari kesibukan kami sendiri,aku segera menanda tanganinya di susul Neon,Shizuku,dan Machi.

"Jadi..."Machi berkata setelah selesai tanda tangan, "Siapa band yang akan kita ajak berduet?"

"Kalian akan berduet dengan Genei Ryodan."Kata Leorio.

Hening...

"APAAAA?"Machi dan Shizuku berteriak, sedangkan Neon malah kegirangan, "Kyaaa...aku akan duet dengan Kuroro-senpai..."

"Tunggu...berarti aku harus berduet dengan badut gila itu?"Bentak Machi,sementara Leorio hanya sembunyi dibelakangku saat aura membunuh datang dari Machi.

"Em...memangnya band Ryodan anggotanya siapa saja?"Tanyaku yang masih kebingungan.

"Anggotanya...Kuroro,Hisoka,Nobunaga,dan Shalnark."Jawab Shizuku.

Aku hanya mengangguk,_Apa mereka seburuk itu?_Tanyaku dalam hati,karena dari sesi perkenalanku tadi,mereka cukup ramah...Kecuali Kuroro,sih...

"Tapi...kalian sudah tanda tangan kontrak..."Kata Leorio,masih tetap sembunyi ...dengan pasrah...mereka mengalah dan akhirnya memilih untuk pulang.

"Kalau begitu...aku juga pulang dulu,ya..."Kata Leorio, "Em...manajer,apa aku bisa mendapat tempat tinggal,emm...soalnya aku baru pindah ke sini jadi beluma ada tempat tinggal..."Kata ku agak gugup.

"Kau tinggal saja di apartemen Yorkshin,Neon dan yang lain juag tinggal di sana,biayanya ditanggung oleh Yorkshin recorder...aku akan memesankan tempatnya untukmu."Kata Leorio,aku bernapas lega,setidaknya aku tau mau tidur dimana malam ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju alamat apartemen yang diberikan manajer.

[Normal P.O.V]

Kurapika berjalan keluar Yorkshin recorder,baru saja dia keluar,tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam.

"Hei...apa-apaan ini?Lepaskan!"Teriak Kurapika,ia ditarik masuk ke mobil,setelah masuk,tangannya dilepas,ia mendongak agar bisa melihat siapa yg berani menariknya. "Kuroro!"

"Hai...masih ingat aku,ya?Ternyata aku cukup berkesan dihatimu..."Kata Kuroro sambil menyeringai.

"Ya...berkesan sebagai 'Playboy cap kampung'.Sekarang apa mau mu,ha?"Teriak Kurapika,Kuroro menutup telinganya.

"Waah...sepertinya kau ketularan virus adikku,seharusnya kau tak mendengarkannya..."Kata Kuroro,Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Shizuku itu adikku."Sambung Kuroro yang sepertinya tau pertanyaan Kurapika bahkan sebelum dia mengucapkannya.

"Oh."Jawab Kurapika ketus.

"Nah...sekarang kau temani aku makan malam,Nona Kurapika."Kuroro melajukan mobilnya.

"Hei...kenapa aku harus menemanimu makan malam?Kau siapa,ha?"Teriak Kurapika kesal.

"Calon pacarmu..."Jawab Kuroro,tampak segi empat siku-siku di kepala Kurapika.

"Turunkan aku sekarang!"Kurapika memukul tangan Kuroro yang memegang kemudi.

"Hei...nanti kita bisa tabrakan..."kata Kuroro santai,dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia tidak khawatir sama sekali.

"Biar!Turunkan aku sekarang!"Teriak Kurapika sambil terus memukul tangan Kuroro.

"Baiklah..."Jawab Kuroro santai,Kurapika agak heran mendengarnya,tapi juga senang...paling tidak ia tidak harus makan malam dengan cowok menyebalkan ini.

Kuroro turun dan membuka pintu Kurapika,saat turun,Kurapika memandang hutan-hutan disebelah nya,sedangkan sisi satunya masih jalanan kota Yorkshin.

Kurapika turun,tapi begitu turun,Kuroro segera mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Hei...apa yang kau lakukan?Turunkan!"Bentak Kurapika,dan tentu tak ketinggalan blushing nya...

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"Kuroro menggoda Kurapika sambil berlari menuju hutan-hutan.

"Aku akan teriak."Ancam Kurapika. "Teriak saja..."jawab Kuroro enteng.

Kurapika membuka mulut hendak berteriak,tapi Kuroro segera menurunkannya.

"Tuh...kau takutkan kalau aku teriak?"Kata Kurapika dengan 'bangga'

"Lihat..."Kuroro tak menanggapi Kurapika,ia malah mendorong pipi Kurapika agar bisa melihat pemandangan di belaakngnya,Kurapika terbelalak...pemandangan yang dilihatnya begitu indah,danau kecil dengan kunang-kunang bertebangan,di pinggir danau ada meja dengan 2 kursi beserta beberapa makanan.

Meskipun tempat ini harusnya gelap,tapi karena cahaya kunang-kunang yang meneranginya...tempat ini jadi terang.

"Ayo makan..."ajak Kuroro,ia menarik tangan Kurapika menuju kursi dan menyuruhnya duduk,Kurapika menurut.

"Akhirnya kau mau juga makan bersamaku Nona Kurapika."Kata Kuroro,Kurapika diam dan hanya memakan makanannya dengan saja...Kurapika adalah seorang putri.

"Lalu...kau dari mana?"Kuroro terus bertanya, "Negeri Rukuso."Jawab Kurapika singkat.

"Jauh juga...orang tuamu mana?"Tanya Kuroro lagi, "Tentu saja dirumahku,bodoh!"Jawab Kurapika yang kini naik pitam.

"Jutek banget sih..."ejek Kuroro,Kurapika hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal,yang menurut Kuroro wajah Kurapika yang seperti ini imut sekali.

"Aku selesai...terima kasih akan makanannya,aku pulang."Kurapika berdiri,Kuroro menatap piring Kurapika yang sudah bersih,sendok dan garpunya sudah diletakkan kembali dengan rapi. _Cepat sekali..._Pikir Kuroro.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."Kuroro berdiri,dan menggandeng Kurapika menuju mobilnya,tapi Kurapika melepas gandengannya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."kata Kurapika jutek,kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kuroro.

Kurapika terus berjalan keluar hutan ini,rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari sini...Tapi,setelah beberapa langkah Kurapika berjalan,tangannya ditarik lagi._Dasar Kuroro sialan!Apa sih maunya?_Maki Kurapika dalam hati,ia mendongak untuk membentak 'Kuroro' yang menariknya,tapi dugaannya salah...bukan Kuroro yang menariknya,melainkan seorang pemuda berbadan besar,Kurapika segera meronta...tapi hasilnya nihil...

_Kuroro!_Kurapika berusaha mencari pertolongan,ia berharap Kuroro akan datang menolongnya,tapi pria itu keburu memasukannya ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya.

_Kuroro!_Panggil Kurapika dalam hati...

TBC

* * *

**Jadi?Bagaimana ceritaku yang satu ini?Jelek?Abal?Aku berencana untuk membuatnya menjadi musical,tapi author tak terlalu banyak tau lagu-lagu,jadi yang seadanya aja ya...Hehe...  
Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka episode awalnya,karena KuroPika nya kurang...  
Tapi,aku paling suka yang episode akhir,sangking sukanya malah episode akhir yang dibuat duluan... (-_-")  
Tunggu sampe chapter selanjutnya terbit ya...Review Please...KuroPika Forever!**


	2. Sesi latihan : Minggu pertama

**Yo...Author balik lagi deh...kali ini ceritanya akan lebih panjang,silahkan menikmati... :D**

"Lepaskan!Kuroro!Tolong..."Kurapika berteriak memanggil Kuroro,berharap pemuda itu mendengarnya , tapi pria besar itu sudah memasukkan Kurapika ke mobilnya.

Kurapika berusaha sekat tenaga untuk memberontak,tapi sayang,tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga pria itu.

"Tuan Putri diam saja,kami akan membawa anda kembali ke istana." Kata salah satu pria yang menjadi supir . Di mobil itu memang ada 4 pria,satu menjadi supir , satu duduk didepan , dan dua lagi duduk disamping Kurapika.

"Kalian?Dari istana?"Kata Kurapika tak percaya , secepat inikah dia tertangkap?

"Kuroro...tolong.."Kurapika menggumamkan nama itu lagi,berharap Kuroro akan menolongnya . Air mata nya mulai keluar...ia tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang , ia tak mau pulang!

"Kuroro..."Untuk ketiga kalinya,Kurapika menggumamkan nama itu.

BRAAAK!

Seketika itu juga mobil yang ditumpangi Kurapika oleng,dan hampir saja menabrak pohon , Kurapika sedikit terbanting ke ia masih sibuk memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur,terdengar suara pintu mobil yang terbuka ,  
sepasang tangan kekar menarik Kurapika keluar mobil.

"Kurapika...kau tak apa?"Kata sebuah suara yang sangat di kenali Kurapika,Kurapika membuka matanya dan melihat Kuroro sedang menggendongnya ala bridal style .

"Kuroro..."Gumam Kurapika , tapi belum sempat Kuroro menjawab, keempat pria itu keluar , mereka memegang pistol dan bersiap meneyerang Kuroro .

"Siapa kau?Serahkan Tuan Putri..."Perintah salah satu pria itu,Kuroro menaikkan alisnya .

"Tuan Putri?Jadi kau benar-benar putri,ya?Jutek begini Putri?"Kata Kuroro sambil melirik Kurapika . Kurapika berpaling sambil menggembungkan pipinya .

"Tentu saja ! Apa kau tak tau kalau dia Putri Kurapika dari kerajaan Rukuso?"Bentak pria yang lain , Kuroro kembali mengernyit.

_Sial!Kenapa harus ketahuan sama dia , sih?_Umpat Kurapika dalam hati.

"Kau?Putri Rukuso?Garang begini Putri Rukuso?"Kata Kuroro dengan nada mengejek . "Diam kau!"Bentak Kurapika kesal .

[Kurapika P.O.V]

"Hei...kembalikan dia!"Kata salah satu pria itu , kemudian menembaki Kuroro dengan pistolnya,tapi..entah ajaib atau apa, Kuroro berhasil menghindari semua serangan beruntun itu .

"Sial!Awas kau!"Umpat pria itu , ia berlari ke arah Kuroro dan memukulnya , tapi..Kuroro yang masih setia menggendongku, menendang pria itu dengan sebelah kakinya.

Melihat itu , ketiga pria lainnya menyerang Kuroro secara bersamaan , tapi dia...dengan santainya menghindari serangan mereka dan menendang mereka satu-satu , bahkan dengan aku yang masih digendongannya , Kuroro mampu mengalahkan 4 pria itu!?Tidak bisa dipercaya...

"Hebat..."Gumamku kagum , Kuroro menoleh padaku dan menyeringai.

"Hei Kalian!Dengar ya...bilang pada pemimpin kalian kalau kalian tak menemukan Kurapika,jika kalian bilang bahwa Kurapika di sini,aku tak menjamin kepala kalian." Ancam Kuroro dengan aura membunuh disekitarnya. Ke-empat pria itu mengangguk dan segera kabur.

"Tuan putri.."Kata Kuroro sambil menyeringai,ia kemudian menurunkan ku , kemudian meraih tangan ku dan mencium punggung tanganku.

"Tuan Putri Kurapika...jika anda membutuhkan pertolongan , panggil namaku 3 kali , maka ksatria ini akan datang untuk menolong mu dimana pun aku berada."Kata Kuroro dengan nada dan tingkah seperti ksatria , sebenarnya Kurapika ingin menendangnya saat ini juga , tapi berhubung dia menolong Kurapika,Kurapika mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ya...Terima Kasih.."Ucap Kurapika datar.

"Begitu saja?"Kata Kuroro dengan nada seolah menuntut lebih.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Kurapika ketus . Tapi,bukannya menjawab,Kuroro malah berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kurapika . Semakin dekat...dekat...  
3cm.

.

.

.

.

2 cm

.

.

.

.

1 cm

.

.

.

.

.

PLAAAK!

Tamparan panas berhasil mendarat di pipi Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , Bodoh?"Bentak Kurapika , tentu saja dengan ber-blushing-ria.

"Apa yang kulaku kan?Aku hanya minta ciuman darimu, biasanya kan ksatria yang menolong putri itu mendapat ciuman dari Tuan Putrinya..."Kata Kuroro.

"Dan aku bukan Putri yang seperti itu...asal tau saja,ya...aku akan menjaga 'First Kiss' ku sampai hari pernikahanku!" Bentak Kurapika kesal , kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kuroro.

_Dasar Kuroro mesum!Bodoh!Kenapa tadi aku meminta pertolongannnya?_ Maki Kurapika dalam hati , ia menyesal sekali telah mengharapkan pertolongan Kuroro.

Kini , Kurapika telah sampai di apartemen barunya , ia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disitu .Tak seempuk kasur di kamarnya sih,tapi paling tidak ini sudah cukup bagus.

[Skip Time]

Hari Pertama Latihan ...

"Baiklah...dengar...mulai sekarang Ryodan dan Hunters akan latihan di ruang music-dance 3. Jadwal latihannya setiap hari pukul 2 sampai 5 sore."Jelas Pakunoda,manajer Ryodan , Leorio tampak sedang mengurus persiapan latihan duet kami.

"Lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan adalah 'Umbrella' by Rihanna , kalian juga akan nge-dance , jadi latihan dengan baik. Guru kalian adalah Menchi dan Satotz."Jelas Pakunoda lagi , kami semua mengangguk.

"Latihan dimulai hari ini setelah jam makan siang,baiklah. Selamat makan."Pakunoda kemudian keluar ruangan.

"Hei..ayo makan di cafe dekat sini,kudengar disitu makanannya enak."Ajak Neon , kami mengangguk dan pergi makan di cafe itu .

"Ayo..."Sahut Kurapika , kemudian ia segera menyusul Neon yang sudah berlari keluar duluan.

"Eh...Shizuku,Kuroro itu kakakmu,ya?"Tanya Kurapika di tengah-tengan makan siang bersama mereka.

"Iya...Kau tau dari mana?"Tanya Shizuku sambil menyuapkan steak ke mulutnya.

"Kuroro yang memberi tau ku."Jawab Kurapika datar, "Kapan dia memberi tau mu?"Neon tampak tertarik dengan ceritaku.

"Kemarin ."Jawab Kurapika , "Jadi kau berbincang dengan Kuroro tanpa mengajakku?Kau kejam Kurapika."Neon menggembungkan pipinya .

"Maaf saja ya...tapi aku juga ogah berbincang dengan dia..."Jawab Kurapika kasar , Neon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia menyebalkan."Segi empat siku-siku berwarna merah tampak muncul di kepala Kurapika karena mengingat kejadian kemarin .

"Aku setuju , dia memang seharusnya berterima kasih pada tuhan karena diberi wajah tampan dan suara bagus,kalau tidak ada itu,ia hanya kakak menyebalkan." Sahut Shizuku , Kurapika mengangguk , Neon menggeleng , Machi tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Tapi kan dia keren,Fangirl nya saja banyak sekali."Sahut Neon , menentang pendapat Shizuku dan Kurapika.

"Fanboy kita juga banyak , jadi itu tidak terlalu hebat."Kata Shizuku ketus.

"Bisa ganti topik ?Aku malas membahas Kuroro."Sela Machi.

"Ya..kau maunya membicarakan Hisoka , kan?"Timpal Neon.

"Hei...siapa yang mau membicarakan badut gila itu , ha?" Bentak Machi , sedangkan Neon hanya cengengesan di tempat .

"Kau benar-benar suka dengan Hisoka , Machi?"Tanya Shizuku tidak percaya , "Tentu saja tidak!"Bentak Machi lagi.

"Tak kusangka kau menyukai orang seperti itu , seleramu aneh Machi." Timpal Kurapika . Segi empat siku-siku merah langsung muncul di kepala Machi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya!"Teriak Machi kesal , Shizuku , Neon , dan Kurapika malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

[Skip Time]

[Kurapika P.O.V]

"One...two...three...five..six...seven...eight..."Menchi memperagakan gerakan dance yang akan kami tampilkan.

"Saat bagian ini , kalian akan berdansa sebentar ." Kata Menchi , ia mematikan tape nya , lalu berbalik ke arah kami , kami berhenti menari .

"Machi dengan Hisoka , Shizuku dengan Shalnar , Neon dengan Nobunaga , dan Kurapika dengan Kuroro."Machi mengumumkan.

"APAA ?"Aku dan Machi berteriak,Shizuku sepertinya cukup terima kalau dia dipasangkan dengan Shalnark,sementara Neon hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena tak bisa berpasangang dengan Kuroro.

"Kenapa ? Kalian keberatan ? Itu sudah dipilih berdasarkan keserasian kalian , jadi jangan banyak lanjutkan latihan , lihat cara aku berdansa ."Bentak Menchi.

Menchi dan Satotz kemudian berdansa , sebelah tangan Machi memegang tangan Satotz , sementara tangan Menchi yang sebelahnya memegang pundak Satotz dan tangan Satotz yang sebelahnya lagi memegang pinggang Menchi .Dansa dimulai...

Ritme dansanya termasuk cepat , Menchi dan Satotz berjalan 5 langkah ke kanan dengan cepat , Satotz kemudian memutar tubuh Menchi dengan tangan nya yang satu masih setia dipinggang nya dan yang satunya lagi masih berpegangan dengan tangan Menchi di atas kepala mereka.

Dansa terus berlanjut , hingga reff kedua lagu Umbrella selesai, mereka berhenti.

"Mengerti ? Kita lakukan gerakan nya satu-satu,pertama lakukan gerakan 5 langkah ke kanan,gerakan harus pas dengan tempo , arahnya tidak boleh salah,dan jangan bertabrakan dengan pasangan lain." Jelas Menchi , kami mengangguk , kemudian mempraktekkannya.

Kuroro dan aku kemudian memasang posisi dansa seperti yang dicontohkan , kami lalu melangkahkan kaki ke kanan 5 langkah disusul pasangan lain , gerakan kami cukup serasi, begitu juga Shizuku dan Shalnark , tapi tidak untuk Machi dan Hisoka , karena Machi 'dengan sengaja' menginjak kakinya , sementara Neon dan Nobunaga tak berhasil sesuai tempo.

"Ulangi lagi...harus serasi ya..."Perintah Menchi , kami menurut dan mengulanginya.

Aku dan Kuroro memasang posisi dansa lagi,wajah ku dan wajah nya sangat dekat,dari sini , aku bisa mencium bau maskulin Kuroro.

Kuroro sendiri tampak biasa saja dengan jarak kami yang sedekat ini,sementara aku ber-blushing-ria . Kenapa dia biasa-biasa saja ?Apa dia memang sudah terbiasa ? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus muncul dikepalaku , aku melirik Shizuku , tampaknya ia juga ber-blushing-ria dengan Shalnark .

[Kuroro P.O.V]

Aku melirik Kurapika yang sedang blushing , wajahnya imut sekali , kalau bukan karena banyak orang dan kami sedang latihan . Aku akan mencubit pipinya keras-keras .

Sebenarnya aku senang sekali bisa dekat-dekat dengan Kurapika seperti ini , tapi aku menyembunyikannya , sepertinya ia tampak bingung karena aku bersikap biasa saja . Ya tuhan... izinkan aku mencubit pipinya , sekali saja!Wajahnya imut sekali...tapi aku berusaha menahan niatku , karena kami sedang latihan , aku berkali-kali mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kalau kami sedang latihan,untung cukup berhasil.

[Skip Time]

Hari Latihan Kedua...

[Kuroro.P.O.V]

"Kau telat Kuroro!"Omel Kurapika , karena latihan hari ini masih menyempurnakan latihan dansa , maka kami disuruh latihan di ruangan tersendiri , aku dan Kurapika mendapat ruang latihan 1.

"Maaf..."Kata ku singkat , Kurapika menggembngkan pipinya kesal , akhirnya ... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan mencubit pipi nya keras-keras sampai merah .

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Sakit , bodoh!"Bentak Kurapika , aku hanya nyengir , kemudian mendorong punggung Kurapika hingga tubuhnya mendekat dan jatuh kepelukanku .

"Ayo mulai latihan..."Kata ku datar , dia menurut dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya dibahuku , sementara tangan yang lainnya menggenggam tanganku .

Dansa dimulai...gerakan 5 langkah ke kanan berhasil kami lakukan dengan serasi dan sesuai tempo , kemudian berlanjut ke gerakan kedua , yaitu , aku akan memutar tubuh Kurapika , kemudian Kurapika akan menjatuhkan dirinya dan aku akan menangkapnya .

"Aww...Sakit!"Keluhku saat Kurapika menginjak kakiku , Kurapika menjulurkan lidahnya , tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak-anak.

"Ayo latihan lagi..."kata Kurapika,kemudian memasang posisi gerakan berputar tadi , kali ini gerakan berputar dan jatuh berhasil dilakukan dengan baik .

Marilah kita beralih ke ruangan lain...

"Shalnark-senpai ? Kau tidak apa-apa ? "Tanya Shizuku,karena saat gerakan berputar , Shizuku malah tersandung dan jatuh menimpa Shalnark .

"Ti...tidak apa-apa...ayo lanjutkan latihannya..."Kata Shalnark sambil menahan sakit , "Haha...ternyata kau berat juga,ya..." Kata Shalnark sambil memegangi kepalanya, Shizuku menggembungkan pipinya.

Di ruangan Machi dan Hisoka...

"Hei...putar yang betul , bodoh!"Bentak Machi , karena saat melakukan gerakan berputar , Hisoka malah memeluknya .

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"Goda Hisoka , Machi menatap Hisoka dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu mebuat semuanya semakin sulit?"Bentak Machi lagi , Hisoka menyeringai "Karena aku suka melihat wajah marahmu."

DUAAAK!

1-0, Machi meninju Hisoka hingga menempel di dinding...

Di ruangan Neon dan Nobunaga...

"Huuuh...Kenapa kau tidak bisa dansa dengan benar , sih?" Keluh Neon, Nobunaga hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

"Maaf..."Katanya singkat , _Kalau saja pasanganku Kuroro-senpai, pasti aku akan senang sekali..._ Kata Neon dalam hati , ia kemudian melanjutkan latihan.

Hari Latihan Ketiga..

[Normal P.O.V]

Kuroro dan Kurapika sudah masuk ke gerakan ketiga , yaitu, sesudah Kuroro menangkap Kurapika, Kuroro akan mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dengan memegang pinggangnya.  
Lalu Kurapika akan merentangkan sebelah tangannya ke arah penonton,sementara tangan yang satunya melingkar di leher Kuroro .

Kuroro kemudain mengangkat Kurapika dan berusaha mengangkatnya , tapi , Kuroro menjatuhkan Kurapika begitu saja , "Kau berat."Keluh Kuroro.

"Maaf ya kalau aku berat untuk orang lemah yang tak bisa mengangkat seorang cewek."Sindir Kurapika.

Mendengar itu , Kuroro segera memeluk Kurapika dan mengangkatnya dengan tinggi , sehingga kini pinggangnya sejajar dengan bahu Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , Bodoh?Turunkan aku!"Bentak Kurapika , "Tidak mau sebelum kau menarik perkataanmu." Ancam Kuroro.

"Aku juga tidak mau menarik perkataan ku kalau kau belum menarik perkataanmu."Ancam Kurapika balik .

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan siang denganku ." Kata Kuroro sambil menyeringai , "Kau anak siapa , sih?Kenapa bisa se-menyebalkan ini?"Tanya Kurapika atau lebih tepatnya Bentak Kurapika.

"Tentu saja anak ayah dan ibuku , sekarang tentukan , kau mau makan siang denganku atau tidak?Atau tidak akan kuturankan."Ancam Kuroro .

"Baiklah...aku kalah , aku akan makan siang denganmu." Kata Kurapika pasrah , senyum kemenangan tampak di wajah Kuroro.

Di ruanagan lain...

"Shalnark-senpai , Shizuku berat ya?."Tanya Shizuku saat Shalnark mengangkatnya .

"Enggak terlalu kok.."Kata Shalnark berbohong , sebenarnya Shizuku berat sekali , tapi Shalnark tak tega mengatakannya.

"Begitukah?" Gumam Shizuku . Shalnark kemudian mencoba untuk mengangkat Shizuku sekali lagi , tapi hasilnya...

BRUAAAAK!

Waah...dua-duanya malah jatuh...

Di ruangan Machi dan Hisoka...

"One...two...three..."Machi melakukan hitungan untuk menyesuaikan tempo,tampaknya 2 orang ini berhasil melakukannya.

"Ternyata kau tak seberat dugaanku Machi..."Kata Hisoka.

"Hisoka..."Panggil Machi, 'Krek-krek' Machi melakukan peregangan pada tangannya, "Kau ingin bertemu penciptamu,ya?"Kata Machi dengan nada datar.

Baiklah,author tidak ingin bertemu pencipta author karena mengintip mereka,marilah kita beralih ke ruangan lain..

"Uuuuh...Kau berat sekali..."Keluh Nobunaga, "Siapa suruh kau kecil , makanya tidak bisa mengangkatku!"Bentak Neon.

"Hhh.." Neon menghela napas , "Kalau saja Kuroro-senpai yang menjadi pasangan ku.."Gumam Neon,tapi Nobunaga dapat mendengarnya.

"Ayo lakukan sekali lagi..."Ajak Nobunaga , Neon menurut , Nobunaga mengangkat Neon sekali lagi meskipun Neon sangat setelah gerakan itu , Nobunaga sudah tidak bisa bernapas lagi...

Malam harinya di apartemen Kurapika...

"Aku kesal ! Kesal ! Kenapa yang menjadi pasangan ku harus Nobunaga , ha ? Kenapa enggak Kuroro-senpai aja ?"Keluh Neon pada Kurapika.

"Hah ? Aku malah berharap aku tak berpasangan dengannya." Timpal Kurapika.

"Aku tidak mau latihan dengan Hisoka lagi , lama-lama aku bisa darah tinggi...dia selalu saja membuatku naik pitam." Machi menimpali diikuti anggukan setuju dari Kurapika .

"Benarkah ? Aku cukup senang berpasangan dengan Shalnark-senpai..."Kata Shizuku .

"Shalnark-senpai baik , sih...tapi aku mau pasangan sama Kuroro-senpai..."Timpal Neon .

"Sudahlah ... syukuri saja .."Kata Shizuku .

"KAMU SIH ENAK!TAPI KAMI KAN ENGGAK!" Teriak Machi , Kurapika , dan Neon bersamaan pada Shizuku , Shizuku hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria melihatnya.  
Baginya berpasangan dengan Shalnark-senpai sangat menyenangkan .

"Hei ... kalian tidak boleh mengeluh ... benar kata Shizuku , syukuri saja ..."Timpal Leorio .

"Manajer ? Kenapa kau ada disini ? "Kurapika segera menyiapkan teh untuk menjamu Leorio .

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan kalian.." Kata Leorio , kami mengangguk-angguk mengerti ...

Sementara di tempat Ryodan ...

"Manajer ... apa tidak bisa aku ganti pasangan?"Tanya Nobunaga pada Pakunoda .

"Tidak bisa ... sudah ditentukan . Terima sajalah ..."Jawab Pakunoda cuek.

"Hei...aku tak mau menyerah kan Kurapika menjadi pasangan mu..."Kata Kuroro .

"Aku juga tidak mau menyerahkan Machi menjadi pasanganmu ."Timpal Hisoka.

"Aku juga...aku sudah cukup senang dengan Shizuku." Shalnark ikut menimpali. "Memang kenapa dengan Neon?"

"Dia selalu mengeluh setiap saat ... aku tidak tahan mendengar nya ."Keluh sadar bahwa dia sendiri juga suka mengeluh .

"Begitukah ? Menurutku dia cukup periang ."Timpal Kuroro . "Ngomong-ngomong Hisoka , kepala mu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa ... Aku hanya mendapat elusan penuh cinta dari Machi,hanya saja terlalu kuat ."Kata Hisoka , sementara yang lain ber-sweatdrop-ria .

"Kuroro , kau bagaimana dengan Kurapika , sepertinya kau cukup senang dengannya ..."Tanya Shalnark .

"Ya...begitulah , tapi sepertinya ia tidak terlalu senang denganku karena aku selalu mengganggunya." Kuroro menyeringai , sedangkan yang lain dibuat ngeri olehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja..."Pakunoda angkat bicara "Agar lebih menarik..."Pakunoda menaruh jeda dikata-katanya , "Ayo bertaruh ... "

{Skip Time}

[Kurapika P.O.V]

Hari ini , genap seminggu aku berlatih dengan Kuroro,aku benar-benar naik pitam setiap hari dibuatnya .

Hari ini ... dengan berat hati , aku pergi ke ruang latihan 1 untuk latihan dengan Kuroro .

Saat aku membuka pintu , Kuroro sudah di dalam ... " Tumben kau cepat datang . "Kata ku , Kuroro hanya diam . Aku tak menanyainya lebih lanjut , Kurapika meletakkan tas selempangnya , kemudian duduk di sofa , ia lelah sekali hari ini , gara-gara Neon mengacaukan sarapannya pagi ini .

Kuroro menyalakan tape dan kemudian memberi isyarat pada Kurapika agar berdiri dan mulai latihan , Kurapika menurut , kemudian berjalan ke arah Kuroro dan memulai latihan ...

_Lihat saja ! Aku akan memenangkan pertaruhan itu ! Dan mendapat hadiahnya !_ Kata Kuroro dalam hati ...

TBC

**Wuahahaha... *Tawa iblis*  
Senang sekali rasanya menyelesaikan chapter ini !  
Baiklah ... author enggak akan banyak bicara , hanya mau bileng REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Minggu kedua : Panggil namaku Kurapika !

**Moshi-moshi minna-saaaan! Watashiwa KilliZa-Chan desu , Akhir nya chapter 3 terbit juga *Lap keringat* , Kali ini aku akan sedikit menampilkan adegan rated – M ,tapi gak terlalu keatara , jadi masih kukategorikan rated T, Silahkan menikmati...**

Hari Ketiga Latihan , Minggu kedua...

"Kuroro...belakangan ini kau tidak pernah terlambat lagi , ya... baguslah..."Kata Kurapika pada Kuroro saat istirahat latihan .  
Kuror hanya menggangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan Kurapika .

"Kau kenapa , sih ? belakangan ini aneh sekali..."Kata Kurapika kesal , Kuroro tidak menanggapinya , malah berdiri dan memberi isyarat agar melanjutkan latihan , Kurapika dengan terpaksa menuruti nya dan melanjutkan latihan .

Bagaimana Kurapika tidak kesal kalau Kuroro tak pernah bicara sedikitpun pada Kurapika , semua pertanyaannya hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan atau gelengan , kalau misalnya Kurapika marah – marah seperti tadi , ia hanya menyuruh Kurapika melanjutkan latihan , itu pun hanya memakai isyarat dengan menghidupkan tape – nya .

_Kuroro kenapa , sih ? Apa dia marah padaku ? Memangnya aku salah apa ?_ Pikir Kurapika dalam hati , Kurapika tak ingat pernah membuat Kuroro kesal hingga dia mendiaminya seperti ini .

Harus diakui , Kurapika agak merindukan Kuroro yang selalu mengganggunya .

"Mungkin kau tidak sengaja menyakiti hatinya , hati laki-laki itu sensitif , lho..."Komentar Leorio saat Kurapika curhat padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berkata kasar sampai membuat dia semarah itu . " Elak Kurapika .

"Mungkin bukan dari perkataan , tapi dari tindakan . "Kata Leorio .

" Memangnya aku berbuat apa pada si jelek itu ? Kalau dia menyuruhku latihan , ya aku latihan . Kayak nya aku enggak pernah buat yang aneh – aneh , deh..."Kurapika menghela napas , bukan hanya karena dia merindukan Kuroro yang selalu mengganggunya , tapi latihan dengannya jadi tidak nyaman dan terkesan canggung .

"Hm..."Leorio tampak berpikir sejenak , "Hei...masuk mobil , aku akan membawa mu ke suatu tempat . " Perintah Leorio , Kurapika mengernyitkan keningnya , tapi kemudian dia masuk karena dia percaya Manajer Leorio enggak akan berbuat aneh – aneh padanya , enggak kayak si jelek itu .

"Kita mau kemana Manajer ? "Tanya Kurapika saat Leorio mulai menjalankan mobilnya , "Ketempat yang bisa mengembalikan mood mu , mana tau kau jadi semangat latihan lagi . "Kata Leorio , Kurapika mengangguk .

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit perjalanan , mereka sampai di suatau tempat , Kurapika turun dari mobil , dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sunset di pantai .  
Ya...Leorio membawanya ke pantai untuk melihat Sunset .

" Hebat...Indah sekali..."Teriak Kurapika kagum , karena ia dulu selalu berada di istana , sehingga tidak pernah jalan – jalan ke pantai dan melihat Sunset seperti ini .

" Kalau lagi bad mood aku biasanya ke sini , lumayan lah buat mengembalikan mood yang hilang . "Kata Leorio , Kurapika mengangguk cepat , ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Sunset .

"Leorio...Ayo hitung sampai mataharinya terbenam , mulai dari 5 ya..."Kata Kurapika semangat , Leorio hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kurapika yang mirip anak – anak itu .

"Baiklah... lima ...empat ... "Leorio mulai menghitung , "Tiga... dua... satu ..."Kurapika lanjut menghitung , dan saat hitungan habis , matahari sudah tenggelam sempurna .

"Bagaimana , apa mood mu lebih baik ? "Tanya Leorio , "Jauh lebih baik..."Kata Kurapika semangat . "Terima kasih Manajer . " Kata Kurapika lirih , Leorio hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya .

{Skip Time}

"Tadaima' ..."Sapa Kurapika saat membuka pintu , "Okaeri ... "Jawab Neon , Machi , dan Shizuku serentak . Kurapika duduk di kursi , dan gosip para cewek dimulai ...

"Kau kelihatan senang Kurapika , ada apa ? "Tanya Machi , "Tidak ada apa – apa ...Aku hanya good mood aja.." Jawab Kurapika .

"Kamu sih good mood , aku bad mood ... "Keluh Shizuku , "Lho ? Kenapa ? Kukira kami yang paling good mood gara – gara pasangan sama Shalnark . "Kurapika meminum setengah dari tehnya yang dibuat Machi .

"Aku tidak tau ... tapi belakangan ini tidak mau bicara dengan ku . " Shizuku memasang tampang sedih .

"Sama ... Nobunaga juga , kukira dia Cuma merajuk aja . " Timpal Neon .

"Begitukah ? Hisoka juga , sih ...tapi aku malah senang , paling tidak latihan – latihan kami jadi lancar . " Timpal Machi .

"Hm...untuk info , Kuroro juga enggak mau bicara . " Timpal Kurapika .

Hening ...

"Apa mereka janjian enggak bicara sama kita ? " Duga Shizuku

Di tempat Ryodan ...

" Selamat datang Ryodan , apa kalian masih tidak bicara dengan Hunters ? " Tanya Pakunoda saat Kuroro , Shalnark , Hisoka dan Nobunaga masuk ke ruangan mereka .

"Ya..." Jawab Kuroro cuek . Pakunoda tersenyum licik .

"Hmm...baguslah , rupanya kalian memang masih mau bertaruh . "Timpal Pakunoda.

FLASHBACK

_"Begini _ _saja...Ayo kita bertaruh..."Ajak Pakunoda , para Ryodan nampak tertarik dan mendengarkan Pakunoda ._

"Jangan bicara pada Hunters selama satu minggu . Kalau kalain kalah , kalian harus menuruti satu permintaanku . Bagaimana ? " Kata Pakunoda lagi .

" Kalau kami menang ? " Tanya Kuroro , "Kalau kalian menang , kalian juga boleh meminta satu permintaan padaku , apa saja akan kukabulkan . Apa saja tanpa terkecuali , Bagimana ? Mau bertaruh?"  
Tanya Pakunoda , dan disambut dari anggukan seluruh Ryodan .

END OF FLASHBACK

"Tentu saja kami mau ... bersiap lah kalah Manajer ... "Kata Nobunaga semangat , Pakunoda hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai .

[Skip Time]

[Shalnark P.O.V]

Hari ini adalah hari ke-empat aku tidak bicara dengan Shizuku , sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu bisa untuk tidak bicara dengan Shizuku , tapi demi taruhan , aku harus melakukannya .

Mungkin kalian bertanya – tanya , apa yang ingin kuminta dari Manajer Pakunoda , aku ...aku sebenarnya ingin meminta Manajer membeli sebuah buku sejarah dunia terlengkap yang harganya selangit , bahkan aku harus menabung setahun untuk membeli buku itu .

Tapi , buku itu bukan untukku , tapi untuk Shizuku , Shizuku sangat menginginkan buku itu , buku tebal kurang tebal yang bikin mata sakit .

Aku ingin membuat Shizuku senang dengan membeli buku itu , karena ... karena aku menyukai Shizuku .

Mungkin Kuroro akan membunuhku kalau tau aku jatuh cinta pada adiknya , dia kan over protectif brother .

Akhirnya kakiku sampai di ruang latihan 2 , aku melangkahan kakiku masuk ke dalam , kulihat Shizuku sudah menunggu di dalam . Aku masuk , kemudian meletakkan jaket ku dan tas ku di kursi , kemudian menyalakan tape , Shizuku mengerti isyarat ku dan segera berdiri untuk latihan .

Kami mulai melakukan gerakan dansa dengan baik , sebentar lagi kami akan menyempurnakan gerakan dansa , dan masuk ke gerakan selanjutnya .

" Shalnark – senpai ... aku capek , istirahat dulu , ya ... " Pinta Shizuku , aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa yang disediakan untuk istirahat .

"Shalnark – senpai ... " Panggil Shizuku , aku menoleh dan memberinya tatapan 'Ada Apa?'. Shizuku tampak menunduk , kemudian memainkan jarinya diatas pahanya , sementara matanya entah kemana-mana karena tidak mau menatap mataku , raut mukanya kelihatan sedih .

'Ada apa?' Kata ku dalam hati , aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya 'ada apa?' pada nya , tapi kalau aku bicara dengan Shizuku , maka aku akan kalah .

Aku harus menahannya! Aku menunggu Shizuku sampai bicara , tapi dia malah menampakkan raut muka sedih dan khawatir .

"Shalnark – senpai..."Panggilnya lagi , baiklah...sekarang aku makin penasaran . Aku menatap Shizuku lekat – lekat , berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang masih nyangkut ditenggorokan ku , 'Ada Apa?'

"Shalnar – senpai ... apa... Shalnark – senpai ..."Shizuku mulai bicara , tapi volume nya pelan sekali , ak jadi semakin penasaran.

Tess...tess...

Air mata tampak keluar dari ujung mata Shizuku , aku kaget melihatnya , "Apa Shalnark – senpai marah pada ku *Hiks* ? "tanya nya lirih , masih dengan berlinang air mata .

"Aku ... *Hiks* aku minta maaf *Hiks* ... tolong jangan marah pada ku tanpa alasan begini *Hiks*... aku *Hiks*...bingung *Hiks*... kalau *hiks* Shalnark senpai begini... *Hiks*"Kata Shizuku lagi , air mata nya semakin deras mengalir .

_Tidak...bukan begitu..kau salah paham...tolong jangan menangis...kumohon..._ Kataku dalam hati .

"Shalnark – senpai *Hiks*...tidak mau bicara padaku *Hiks*... memangnya *Hiks*... salahku apa *Hiks* ? " Tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi , meskipun ia tidak nangis teriak – teriak , tapi air matanya mengalir terus menerus , terbukti dari berapa kalipun Shizuku mengelapnya , air mata nya terus keluar .

Aku segera menghapiri Shizuku , kemudian duduk disebeahnya . Aku mendorong kepala Shizuku ke dadaku , sehingga ia jatuh kepelukanku , _Maaf kan aku Shizuku , aku tidak bermaksut begitu ..._ Kataku dalam hati , aku emngusap kepala Shizuku , sedangkan dia terus menangis di dadaku.

"Shanark – senpai *Hiks* aku salah apa ? tolong bicara padaku *hiks* ... "Pinta Shizuku , aku semakin bingung , aku memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini tanpa membuat ku kalah bertaruh .

Aku kemudian mendorong pelan kepala Shizuku hingga ia beratatap mata dengan ku , aku menatap mata Shizuku . _Sial! Dia manis sekali ! Dan lagi wajah nya sehabis nangis itu membuat ku gila...Baiklah..tenang Shalnark..._ Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri . Aku kemudian membuka mulutku , menunjuk kerongkongan ku dengan jari telunjuk , kemudian menggoyang-goyang kan tangan ku , memberi isyarat 'Aku-tidak-bisa-bicara .

"Suara Shalnark – senpai hilang ? "Tanya Shizuku , tangisnya sudah mereda , aku mengangguk cepat . Lebih baik bohong sedikit , aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti saat aku selesai taruhan

"Bohong..." Kata Shizuku sambil menggembungkan pipi , _Shalnark...jangan bicara...jangan bicara...tahan...astaga!Dia manis sekali..._ Kata Shalnrak dalam hati , karena saat ini dia ingin sekali bicara pada Shizuku , menjelaskan semuanya , kemudian menghapus air mata laknat di matanya dan melihat senyumnya.

"Shalnar – senpai bohong ... " Kata Shizuku kesal , ia megalihkan penadangannya dariku seoalah merajuk , "Padahal..." Shizuku melanjutkan kata – kata nya yang terputus , "Aku ingin mendengar suara Shalnark – senpai memanggil namaku . " Kata Shizuku lirih , terlihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya .

Aku cengo sesaat , memutar otakku untuk mencerna perkataan Shizuku , _Apakah...ia juga menyukaiku ? _Pikir Shalnark

[Shizuku P.O.V]  
"Aku benci Shal-mmph..." Kata-kata ku terputus karena ada benda hangat dan basah meneyntuh bibirku . Aku melihat Shalnark – senpai menciumku . Aku memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sensasi yang diberikannya...  
_  
Dasar Shalnark-senpai laknat...tadi dia membuatku menangis , kemudian memelukku , lalu membuatku kesal dan sekarang menciumku ! Merebut Firs Kiss ku! bahkan tanpa berbicara dengan ku dulu ! Aku benci Shalnark – senpai ...tapi...aku...juga mencintainya..._

Aku membalas ciumannya lembut , Shalnark – senpai memaksa ku membuka mulutku dan aku membukanya untuk Shalnark – senpai . Shalnark – senpai menyap langit – langit mulutku dan mengucapkan 'hai' pada langit–langit mulutku(?)  
Ia mengabsen gigiku satu-satu dan mengajak berdansa lidahku , dan aku menurutinya.

Sekitar 5 menit kami berciuman , Shalnark – senpai melepasnya karena memrlukan oksigen laknat yang membuatku tidak bisa mencium Shalnark – senpai lebih lama .

Shalnark senpai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku , jarak wajah kami hanya sekitar 0,5 cm , "Aku menyukaimu...Shizuku ...bukan..aku mencintaimu..." Katanya lirih tepat ditelingaku , aku kaget .  
"Aku juga..."Jawab ku lirih...dan Shalnark-senpai mulai mendekatan wajahnya sekali lagi , kemudian menciumku , aku membalasnya ... Baiklah , sebelum author mimisan , ayo beralih ke ruangan lain...

[Normal P.O.V]

Machi sedang duduk tenang dengan Hisoka , tidak seperti ketiga temannya , Machi lebih senang kalau Hisoka seperti ini , tidak mengganggunya dan membuat nya tenang . Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Machi ...

[Machi P.O.V]

_Perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa aku malah merindukan Hisoka yang mengganggu ku , tidak seperti biasanya ... biasanya Hisoka akan mengganggu ku atau paling tidak menyeringai nakal padaku ... Tapi ... sekarang kenapa dia tidak melakukan apa-apa? Entah kenapa...aku mulai merindukan Hisoka yang seperti itu ... Aaaah!Ada apa dengan ku ini ? Aku merindukan badut gila itu !?_ Pikir ku .

"hhh..."Aku menghela napas berat , kemudian meminum teh untuk menenangkan pikiranku, _Mungkin masakan Neon tadi pagi mengandung racun , makanya aku jadi ngelantur gini..._ Pikir Machi lagi...ya..tadi pagi Neon memang memaksa untuk membuat sarapan untuk Hunters , dan hasilnya mengerikan , tapi , karena kasihan pada Neon , para Hunters terpakasa memakannya ...

Hisoka bangkit dan menyalakan tape , memberi isyarat agar kembali latihan , aku menurut dan mulai latihan ...

"Hei..Hisoka..."Panggil ku , "Belakangan ini kau jarang bicara , ada apa ? "Tanya ku di tengah –tengah latihan , tentu saja latihan masih berlanjut , kami masih menari dengan serasi .

Hisoka hanya diam...tidak memberi tanggapan , aku mulai naik pitam , sudah empat hari Hisoka tidak mau bicara .

"HARGAI ORANG BICARA,BODOH!"Bentak ku dan menginjak kaki Hisoka keras-keras , Hisoka hanya meringis kesakitan .

"APA SUSAHNYA BICARA PADAKU,HA?APA SUSAHNYA?"Bentak ku lagi , untung ruangan latihan kedap suara , kalau tidak bisa dipastikan orang-orang seluruh gedung akan pecah gendang telinganya.

Hisoka masih meringis kesakitan , tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku .

"SUDAHLAH!TERSERAH KAU SAJA!" Aku berbalik dan mengambil tas ku, aku muak dengan badut gila di belakang ku

Aku berjalan dan hendak membuka pintu , tapi tangan ku tiba – tiba ditarik Hisoka , aku ingin berteriak tapi Hisoka memberi nya sebuah kartu bergambar taman bermain , Machi menaikkan alis , Hisoka menunjuk bagian belakang kartu , Machi membalik kartunya agar bisa melihat tulisannya , 'Kalau ingin membuat ku bicara , kau harus ikut dengan ku ke taman bermain hari Minggu ini . Love . Hisoka . ' Aku merinding melihat tulisannya , tapi kemudian aku menghela napas dan menyetujui persyaratannya .

[Normal P.O.V]  
Sementara itu...di ruangan 2 sejoli kita , Kurapika dan Kuroro...

Kurapika mengikuti permainan Kuroro , jadi , Kurapika juga tidak bicara sama sekali , Kurapika tidak menanyakan pertanyaan kenapa dia tidak bicara atau semacamnya , hanya latihan saja ... toh , memang itu kan yang diinginkan Kuroro ...

Kurapika memasang tanpang datar nan dingin dihadapannya , ia tidak mau memulai pembicaraan sebelum Kuroro memulainya.

[Kuroro P.O.V]

Kurapika tidak bicara padaku , mungkin dia ngambek dan memilih diemin aku juga , dasar ! Sifatnya mirip anak – anak sekali ...  
Tapi , aku jadi rindu sama suaranya yang memanggil namaku , apalagi wajah ngambeknya itu , tunggu Kuroro...tahan perasaanmu atau kau akan kalah !  
Sebenarnya , tadinya aku mau memakai hadiahnya untuk menyuruh Pakunoda memasukkan adegan 'Kiss' di akhir dance , jadi aku bisa merebut First Kiss Kurapika , tapi aku kasihan jadi kubatalkan niatku . Tapi aku sudah terlanjur taruhan , jadi jalani saja . mungkin aku akan memakai hadiahnya untuk mengajak Kurapika ke taman atau semacamnya .

[Kurapika P.O.V]

Aku muak begini , Kuroro tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa , si brengsek ini memang menyebalkan .  
Baiklah , aku sudah muak ! Aku akan meminta Manajer Leorio mengganti pasanganku , dia pasti mengerti dan mengabulkan permintaanku .  
Aku berdiri dan mengambil tas ku , kemudian aku berjalan ke ruangan .

[Kuroro P.O.V]

Waah...sepertinya Kurapika sudah naik pitam , di lihat dari wajahnya saja sudah tau . Aku berusaha menahan tawa meliht Kurapika.

Kurapika kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar , dia ngambek rupanya ... hmm...aku sedikit penasaran , jadi aku akan mengikutinya ... aku kemudian mengambil jaketku dan mengikuti Kurapika diam – diam.

Aku melihat Kurapika masuk ke ruang manajer Leorio , aku sedikit mengernyitkan keningku , mau apa dia ke sana ? Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu untuk mendengar percakapan mereka berdua .

"Manajer...tolong...kabulkan permintaan ku , aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ... " Pinta Kurapika pada Manajer Leorio.

Permintaan apa yang dibuat Kurapika ? Apa yang sudah tidak tahan ? Jangan – jangan ...

"Tidak bisa Kurapika , aku harap kau mengerti ... " Tolak Leorio .

" Tapi manajer , aku ingin mengganti pasangan ku ... Kumohon manajer ... aku muak dengannya ... " Bujuk Kurapika .

Ganti pasangan ? Apa-apa an itu ? Maksudnya dia ingin melakuakan gerakan dansa dan yang lainnya bersama orang lain ? Tunggu dulu ... perasaan apa ini ? Jangan-jangan aku cemburu ? Aku cemburu sama putri garang itu ? Baiklah ... bukan itu masalahnya sekarang ... Leorio pasti menolak perminatan Kurapika , karena kalau tidak aku akan memenggal kepalanya di Monas !

"Apa boleh buat ... berhubung Neon juga mau tukar pasangan , aku akan mengurus semuanya agar kau dan Neon bisa tukar pasangan ... " Kata Leorio . Kurapika terdengan senang .

Apa ? Kenapa di kabulkan bodoh ? Si brengsek ini ...  
Kalau begini jadinya ... Apa boleh buat ...

[Kurapika P.O.V]

"Terima kasih manajer , kau memang yang terbaik !"Kata ku senang , karena manajer mengabulkan permintaanku , manajer memang paling mengerti aku , kemarin dia mengembalikan mood ku , sekarang dia mengabulkan permintaan ku .  
Aku bisa jatuh cinta sama manajer ini ...

BRAAAK!

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar , aku menoleh dan mendapati Kuroro membanting pintunya .  
Apa-apa an dia ? Si jelek ini mau apa , sih ? Mengganggu kesenangan ku saja ...

Kuroro berjalan ke arah ku , kemudian menarik tangan ku , hei ... apa-apa an ini ? Lepaskan ! Aku sebenarnya ingin berteriak , tapi aku tidak mau bicara dengan si brengsek ini .

"Manajer ... maaf , permintaan Kurapika tadi dibatalkan , jadi kau tidak usah repot – repot ." Kata Kuroro dengan senyum yang sepertinya ingin membunuh Leorio .

Aku menatapnya sedikit ngeri , kemudian Kuroro menarik tangan ku , aku memberontak sekuat tenaga , tapi aku sama sekali tidak berdaya di tangan Kuroro .

Kuroro membawaku ke ruang latihan kami , kemudian memojokkan ku di dinding , dan mengunci kedua tangan ku .  
Wajahnya sangat dekat , baunya bisa kucium dari sini ... bisa kurasakan wajahku mulai memerah seperti kepiting saus tomat

[Kuroro P.O.V]

Aku memojokkan Kurapika ke dinding , entah kenapa sekarang ini aku ingin sekali mendengar suara Kurapika memanggil namaku ... sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku atau melihat wajah cemberutnya , aku rindu semua itu ... Sudahlah...aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan taruhan itu , sekaranga aku hanya akan membuat Kurapika berteriak memanggil namaku ...

[Kurapika P.O.V]

"Kurapika..."Panggil Kuroro lirih , matanya menatap dalam mataku , aku memalingkan wajahku agar mataku tidak bertemu dengan matanya , aku tidak mau membuat kontak mata dengannya , dan lagi aku tidak mau dia melihat wajah merah ku .

"Kurapika ... hei ... jawab ... " Perintah Kuroro , tapi aku diam saja , aku tidak mau bicara dengan anak sialan satu ini .

"Kurapika ... aku ingin mendengar suara mu memanggil namaku ... "Kata nya lagi , aku sedikit kaget mendengar perkataannya , Kenapa sekarang dia yang ingin mendengar suara ku ? Dasar orang aneh ... tapi aku tidak akan bersuara sedikit pun... biar saja...biar dia tau rasa ! aku sedikit menoleh dan melihat wajahnya hanya 1 cm dari wajahku , kalau aku salah bergerak sedikit saja , aku akan berciuman dengan Kuroro .

Wajah ku semakin memerah dan menajdi – jadi , wajah ku saat ini pasti sangat memalukan .

Kuroro mendekatkan wajah nya lagi ... lebh dekat ... dia mendekat kan bibirnya ke telingaku , "Kurapika..." Katanya lirih yang membuat wajahku semakin memerah , "Kurapika... panggil namaku.."kata nya tepat ditelingaku , wajahku semakin manjadi-jadi saja .

"Kurapika ... panggil namaku ... "Kata nya lagi , tiba-tiba , aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh telingaku , aku melirik dan melihat Kuroro menjilatnya !  
KURORO MENJILATNYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEBANGSA DAN SETANAH AIR ! *Lebay*

"Nggh..." Aku mulai mendesah , aku memejamkan mataku , sementara Kuroro masih menjilat telingaku , ia lalu menggigit pelan telingaku , aku meringis kesakitan .  
_Hentikan! Kalau begini aku bisa memanggil namanya !_

"Kalau kau tidak memanggilku juga , aku tidak akan berhenti ..." Katanya sambil terus menjilat telingaku , tapi aku masih keras kepala dan tidak mau bicara .

Kuroro mulai menyerah dengan telingaku , ia kemudian menyentuh bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya.  
"Kurapika ... aku ingin mendengar suara mu ... " Katanya Kuroro , Kuroro kemudian membuka mulut ku dengan jari telunjuknya , tapi aku tidak membiarkannya .

Kuroro akhirnya menggunakan telinga ku sekali lagi , ia menjilat nya sehingga aku tidak bisa konsen dengan mulutku , aku membuka mulutku sedikit , Kuroro segera memasukkan jarinya ke mulutku .

" Panggil namaku Kurapika ... "Kata nya lagi , _Hentikan!Hentikan!_ aku membentak dalam hati , tapi suaraku tidak keluar sama sekali , sementara nafas ku sudah tidak beraturan lagi .

"Kurapika...panggil namaku ... " Kata Kuroro lagi . Kenapa jadi begini , sih ? Bukannya Kuroro yang tidak mau memanggil namaku atau berbicara dengan ku ? Kenapa jadi terbalik begini ?

"hah...hah..."Aku terengah-engah , aku sudah tidak tahan lagi , tangan Kuroro sudah ada dimulutu dan dia terus menjilat telingaku . _Hentikan!Hentikan..._

"HENTIKAN!KURORO BODOH!" Teriakku kesal , aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya malah berteriak , mukaku ku sudah semerah kepiting saus tomat tambah saus cabe pake kecap (?)  
Mendengar ku berteriak , Kuroro malah tertawa , "Apa yang lucu ? " Kata ku galak , "Tidak...akhirnya kau mau bicara juga ..."Kata Kuroro di sela-sela tawanya .

"Bodoh!Justru kau yang tidak mau bicara dengan ku ..." Kata ku kesal , "Aku mau kok , bicara dengan mu..."Kata Kuroro .

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"Kemarahanku yang tadi memuncak kini sedikit tenang , "Rahasia!"Katanya lagi , dan Kuroro berakhir di dinding dengan sangat menggenaskan dan tidak elite akibat pukulan maut Kurapika .

"Kau kalah...Kuroro..."Gumam Pakunoda yang menguping percakapan mereka , ia menyeringai iblis .  
"Aku akan mengambil hadiahku...bersiaplah..." Kata Pakunoda lagi...seringainya semakin melebar...

TBC****

Fyuuuh...akhirnya siap juga cerit gila ini , Author hampir mimisan membuat cerita ini , **episode ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah komik . Soalnya author gk pengalaman sama yang beginian ... -_- , harap dimaklumi kalau ada kesalahan grammar , atau cerita yang garing . Author benar-benar minta maaf... *Sujud-sujud*  
Oke lah...author enggak akan banyak bicara , hanya mau bilang ... REVIEW PLEASE !**


	4. Hari minggu : Don't leave me !

**Yo...author kembali lagi dengan chapter 4 , pada penasaran gk ?  
Oke , kagak pake ba bi bu , langsung aja... cekidoooot...**

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter milik Yashihiro Togashi

[Kurapika P.O.V]

"Hah ? Kamu udah jadian sama Shalnark-senpai ? " Teriak Neon histeris .

"Iya.."Kata Shizuku lirih , tampak secercah sinar kebahagiaan di matanya .

"Selamat Shizuku..."Timpal ku dengan nada girang , "Selamat..." Timpal Machi , tampaknya dia juga senang dengan kabar gembiranya . Meskipun dia tidak terlalu menunjukkannya...

" iri...kapan sih Kuroro-senpai nembak aku ? " Teriak Neon . Neon sih senang juga dengar kabar gembira itu , tapi senang tambah iri ... gini deh jadinya .

Kuroro...Aaah ! Neon sialan ! Kenapa dia mengingatkan ku pada manusia laknat yang membuatku wajahku jadi kepiting rebus saus tomat tambah saus cabe tadi siang .

"Kenapa Kurapika ? Wajahmu merah ... "Shizuku meletakkan di dahiku , tanpa kusadari ternyata muka ku menjadi merah memikirkan nya .

"Tidak apa-apa ... hanya capek aja... "Kata ku bohong , "Kalau gitu ayo tidur ... aku juga capek , lagian aku ada janji besok . " Kata Machi , Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahi .

"Sama siapa ? " tanyaku penasaran , Machi menghela napas , "Hisoka.."

Hening...

"HISOKA!?" Teriak Shizuku , Neon , dan aku serentak . "Kenapa sih ? Biasa aja kan ? " Kata Machi kesal , "Machi ... kau demam , ya ? " Aku meletakkan tangan ku di dahi Machi , Machi menepisnya .

"Apa sih ? Aku sehat tau ... " Ujar Machi , aku menghela napas , masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru kudengar .

"Kok kamu mau nerima ajakan Hisoka ? Bukannya kamu selalu bilang enggak mau dekat-dekat sama badut gila itu ? " Aku mengintrogasi Machi , Machi mengehela napas lagi .

"Aku tidak ada pilihan ... dia mengancam ku kalau aku menolak maka dia tidak akan bicara padaku . " Keluh Machi .

"Ehem...sepertinya ada yang baru meyadari perasaannya nih..." Kata Neon sambil menyeringai .

"Hei...aku hanya tidak nyaman kalau latihan tanpa bicara sedikit pun...aku tidak suka padanya!"Bantah Machi , tapi seringai Neon malah makin lebar .

"Siapa juga yang bilang kau menyukainya ? Aku hanya bilang ada yang menyadari perasaannya...Hayoo...kau ngaku sendiri tuh..." Perkataan Neon sukses membuat muka Machi merah , "Sudahah...ayo tidur..." Tukas Machi , Neon hanya cengengesan , sementara aku dan Shizuku hanya saling pandang melihat kejadian itu . Machi suka sama Hisoka ?

[Skip Time]

"Hoaaam..."Aku menguap lebar-lebar , berhubung ini hari minggu , maka aku libur latihan . Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitas pagiku.

"Kurapika ! Kurapika ! "Panggil Neon sambil teriak – teriak , Kurapika dengan malas menghampiri Neon , "Ada apa?" Tanya Kurapika dengan nada malas .

"Hp-mu bunyi nih ... "Neon menyerahkan hp-ku , ada sms , aku melihat pengirimnya , dari Shalnark-senpai . Mau apa dia mengirim sms padaku ? Aku membuka pesannya untuk mencari tau jawabannya .

From : Shalnark-senpai.

Kurapika-san ! Kumohon datang kesini...Kuroro sakit , manajer pergi , sementara kami tidak bisa merawatnya karena produser meminta kami menghadiri acara jumpa fans . Kumohooon... kami tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri...

Begitulah isi sms nya , Kurapika berpikir sejenak , _si brengsek itu sakit ? Kenapa , ya?_ Kurapika tidak bisa membantah kalau dia khawair pada Kuroro . _Apa gara-gara pukulanku kemarin ?_ Kurapika teringat akan pukulannya terhadap Kuroro kemarin , Kuroro memang masih meringis kesakitan bahkan sampai pulang , tapi Kurapika tidak peduli .

_Aku harus kesana !_Pikir Kurapika , ia segera mengambil mantelnya dan tas selempangnya , kemudian berlari ke apartemen Kuroro , memang apartemen Kuroro tidak jauh dari apartemen Kurapika , hanya sekitar 1 km .

'Ting-tong' Kurapika memencet bel apartemen Kuroro , pintu dibuka . Tampak Shalnark-senpai sedang berdiri sambil memegang es di tangannya .

"Kurapika-san...syukurlah kau datang . " Kata Shalnark-senpai , aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk , Shalnrak-senpai mempersilahkan ku masuk ke kamar Kuroro .

Aku melangkah kan kakiku ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan cukup rapi . Semua benda berada di tempat nya masing-masing . _Rapi juga ni anak..._ Kata ku dalam hati , aku melirik ke arah tempat tidur king size nya , tampak Kuroro sedang terbaring lemah dengan selimut menurupi ¾ tubuhnya.

"Kuroro..."Gumamku khawatir , aku mendekatinya , dan berusaha melihat wajahnya . Ternyata dugaanku benar ! Pipi Kuroro membengkak dan membiru . Aduuuh...aku jadi merasa bersalah , gara-gara pukulan ku Kuroro sampai demam begini!

"Kurapika..."Gumam Kuroro , aku agak kaget karena Kuroro menyadari kehadirannya , tapi mata Kuroro masih terpejam . _Apa dia mengigau ?_ Pikir ku .

"Kurapika..."Gumam Kuroro lagi , kali ini bisa dipastikan kalau Kuroro tertidur dan mengigau . _Dia...memimpikanku?_ Aku bisa merasakan semburat kemerahan diwajahku.

"Kurapika-san ?"Panggil Shalnark-senpai , aku menoleh , "Maaf...tapi bisa kau jaga Kuroro sampai sore nanti ? Hisoka sedang pergi , manajer juga ada urusan lain , sedangkan aku dan Nobunaga harus menghadiri jumpa fans . Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau menjaga Kuroro sendiri ? "Pinta Shalnark , _Hisoka pasti pergi dengan Machi..._ Kataku dalam hati , tanpa sadar aku tersenyum memikirkan sahabatku mendapat pasangannya .

"Tidak apa...lagipula memang salah ku Kuroro sakit . " Kataku sambil tersenyum . "Baiklah...kalau begitu aku pergi dulu , toilet ada di sebelah sana , kalau kau mau makan bisa ambil dari dapur ... "Kata Shalnark-senpai sambil menunjuk arah dapur dan toilet , aku mengangguk , semenit kemudian Shalnark-senpai sudah pergi .

Aku kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur , mengambil handuk dan baskom , kemudian aku ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air hangat .

[Normal P.O.V]

Kurapika mencelupkan handuk nya ke air panas di dalam baskom , memerasnya , kemudian meletakkannya di kening Kuroro . _Panas sekali... _Kata Kurapika dalam hati saat tangannya menyentuh kening Kuroro .

Kuroro tampak mendesah sebentar , kemudian tidur lagi .

"Kuroro..." Gumam Kurapika , Kuroro akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan .

"Kurapika..." Panggil Kuroro , "Ya...ada apa?" Tanya Kurapika

"Air..." Kata nya lirih , Kurapika segera berlari ke dapur dan mengambil air untuk Kuroro , Kurapika kemudian mencoba membantu Kuroro untuk duduk , dan meminumkan air padanya .

Kuroro menutup matanya kembali dan tidur , sementara Kurapika dengan setia mengganti handuk di kepala Kuroro sesekali .

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 , Kurapika lapar sekali sekarang .

Kurapika berjalan ke dapur , lalu mengambil beberapa bahan dan memasak bubur untuk Kuroro , sedangkan nasi kari untuk dirinya sendiri .

Kurapika membawa semangkuk bubur ke kamar Kuroro , Kuroro nampak tidur dengan tenang , Kurapika memperhatikan wajah kuroro .

Wajah Kuroro saat tidur sangat damai , seperti tanpa dosa , padahal dosanya sama Kurapika sudah banyak sekali .

"Ngggh..." Kuroro membuka matanya dan mendesah , Kurapika segera mengambil semangkuk bubur itu dan mencoba menyuapi Kuroro . Karena Kuroro tidak bisa duduk , Kurapika terpaksa memasukkan bubur itu sedikit , hanya seujung sendok kecil , bukan sendok makan .

Kurapika dengan sabar menyuapi Kuroro sampai habis . Perlu perjuangan berat menyuapi Kuroro , karena kadang – kadang ia tidak mau menelan buburnya .

Setelah selesai , Kurapika hendak menaruh mangkuk bubur itu di dapur , tapi gerakannya dihentikan oleh Kuroro yang menarik ujung bajunya .

" Jangan pergi...Kurapika..." Kata Kuroro lirih , dan entah kenapa , puppy eyes no jutsu milik Kuroro mampu meluluhkan hati Kurapika kali ini , ia hanya meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Kuroro .

" Baiklah...aku tidak akan pergi . " Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum .

Kuroro menarik ujung baju Kurapika , hingga Kurapika jatuh menimpanya di tempat tidur , muka Kurapika langsung memerah , " Ku...Kuroro..." Panggil Kurapika , "Satu menit..." Lirih Kuroro , "Satu menit saja...kumohon...jangan pergi dari sisi ku . "

Kurapika terperangah , tapi ia entah kenapa , dia sendir pun bingung , dengan mudahnya luluh akan puppy eyes no jutsu nya Kuroro dan tetap dalam posisi Kurapika di atas Kuroro dengan tangan Kuroro melingkar di pinggul Kurapika dan tangan Kurapika di dada bidang Kuroro .

" Kurapika...kalau aku pergi ? Apakah kau akan sedih ? " Tanya Kuroro tiba-tiba , Kurapika terperangah untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini , "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu ?"

Kuroro hanya diam , dan perlahan mengelus puncak kepala Kurapika .Kurapika bisa merasakan detak jantung Kuroro , begitu cepat , entah karena sakit atau...Kurapika berada di dekatnya sekarang .

Kurapika memejamkan matanya , berusaha menikmati perasaan aneh tapi menyenangkan yang dirasakannya .

" Kurapika ! " Sebuah suara yang dikenali Kurapika sampai di telinganya , Kurapika segera membuka matanya dan melepas tangan Kuroro , kemudian menoleh dan melihat siapa yang di depan pintu Kuroror .

"Manajer Pakunoda ..." Kata Kurapika kaget , "Jadi kau yang merawat Kuroro , ya ? Maaf sudah merepotkan mu ..." Kata Pakunoda dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya .  
"Iya...tidak apa-apa . "Jawab Kurapika agak gelagapan .

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi , aku akan menjaga Kuroro . " Kata Pakunoda atau lebih tepatnya PERINTAH Pakunoda .

Kurapika menggeleng cepat , "Tidak apa-apa , biar aku- ." , "Biar aku yang menjaga Kuroro ! " Tukas Pakunoda bahkan sebelum Kurapika menyelesaikan kata-katanya .

Kurapika merasakan aura mengerikan datang dari Pakunoda , Kurapika tidak berani melawan lagi

Dengan ragu-ragu , Kurapika keluar kamar Kuroro , tapi Kuroro memegang ujung baju Kurapika , menahannya untuk pergi , "Kuroro..." Tegur Pakunoda , dan Kuroro melepas tangannya , Kurapika agak bingung sesaat , _Kenapa Kuroro begitu menuruti perintah Pakunoda?_ Batin Kurapika , tapi ia segera sadar dan meninggalkan apartemen Kuroro.

Setelah Kurapika keluar , terjadi percakapan kecil antara Pakunoda dan Kuroro...

"Kuroro...maaf aku meninggalkan mu ..." Kata Pakunoda , Kuroro hanya mengangguk malas .

" Kuroro...itu terakhir kalinya kau bersikap seperti itu , kau tau kan ? Karena sebentar lagi kau tidak akan melihatnya , kau sudah KALAH , Kuroro... " Kata Pakunoda sambil menegaskan kata 'Kalah' pada Kuroro , Kuroro hanya tersenyum miris ...  
_Maafkan aku...Kurapika ._  
Di apartemen Kurapika ...

"Tadaima'..." Sapa Kurapika saat masuk ke apartemen .

"Okaeri..."Jawab Neon , Kurapika acuh dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan lesu , "Ada apa Kurapika ? "Tanya Neon , Kurapika menggeleng lemah .

Tapi sebelum Kurapika sampai kamar , pintu depan sudah dibuka lagi oleh Machi , ia membanting pintu dan bersandar di balik pintu dengan lemas .

"Machi ? Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Neon khawatir , Machi menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa. "Kata nya , kemudian segera berlari ke kamarnya , Kurapika memperhatikan mukanya sesaat , bisa kulihat muka Machi memerah . _Mungkin dia dan Hisoka sudah ada kemajuan..._ Pikir Kurapika , tanpa sadar Kurapika tersenyum sendiri .

[Machi P.O.V]

Sialan ! Badut laknat ! Joker laknat ! Aku benci Hisoka ! Sial ! Kalau saja aku tidak bodoh seperti tadi ...

FLASHBACK

_Yo...Machi speaking here... Saat ini aku sedang di taman bersama manusia laknat bernama Hisoka itu .  
Dan kau tau apa yang dilakukannya ? Entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapat tiket pernikahan palsu dan memaksaku ikut , dasar laknat ! Dan dengan bodohnya aku mengikutinya , aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri ... Apa yang terjadi padaku ?  
Sekarang aku berjalan ke altar pernikahan dengan gaun pengantin putih panjang yang sederhana sampai mata kaki ku , kaki ku dilapisi sepatu kaca yang indah , kepala ku dihiasi mahkota perak dengan kerudung menutupi wajahku sedikit ._

Aku melihat Hisoka berdiri di altar pernikahan dengan jas putih , kemeja putih , celana putih , dan dasi merah . Rambutnya tetap seperti biasa . Dan entah kenapa aku merasa dia tampan dengan pakaian itu , aaaah ! Apa yang kupikirkan ? Aku benar-benar gila ... apa aku salah makan vitamin ku dengan obat anti gila manajer ?

Aku berjalan perlahan ke altar pernikahan , sampai disana , aku berdiri berdampingan dengan Hisoka . Kurasakan wajahku memerah ... sangat merah , setelah berbagai proses , akhirnya saat nya ciuman kebahagiaan . Baiklah...jangan bilang si gila itu akan benar-benar menciumku ?_Dan...binggo...dia benar-benar menciumku , dasar suka ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ! Dan saat selesai , dia hanye menyeringai sementara wajahku sudah memerah , aku segera berlari keluar dari sana , mengganti bajuku dan pulang !_

END OF FLASHBACK

Aku mendesah perlahan , apa aku memang jatuh cinta dengannya ?

[ Kurapika P.O.V]

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Kata-kata Kuroro kalau seandainya dia pergi . Apa dia mau pergi ? Kemana ? Kenapa ? Dadaku sakit , rasanya sesak . Perasaan apa ini ? Kuroro !

Di kamar Kuroro...

Kuroro sedang tertidur akibat efek samping obatnya , tapi , tidurnya sama sekali tidak nyenyak , Kuroro terus menerus mengigau dan mengulang kata yang sama...

" Maaf kan aku...Kurapika..."

TBC

**Fyuuuh...akhirnya chapter 4 updaaaate ! Capek lho nulisnya , perlu banyak perjuangan dan pertumpahan darah (?) , Oke , saat nya balas revieeeew !**

Whytipearl : Hehe...mungkin Kuroro enggak mau nyium Kurapika karena trauma dengan reaksi Kurapika saat pertama kali dia mencoba menciumnya . Thank review nya...

ShaKura-Chan : Gomen atas ke-gaje-annya , author bener-bener minta maap deh...Gomen... (_ _)

Oke , itu aja , mohon review nya ya...jangan jadi silent reader ! Oke ?


	5. Insomnia

__**Judul : My Princess**

Pairing : KuroPika 4ever

Rated : T

Summary : Kurapika adalah putri negara Rukuso , tapi karena perjodohan Kurapika dengan pangeran Paladiknight , Kurapika kabur ke Yorkshin City dan malah menjadi pop star...bagaimana perjalanan Kurapika selanjutnya ?

Warning : Garing , OOC , Typo (Author malas nge-check tulisannya -_-) , gajelas , dll .

Song : Insomnia by Craig David

* * *

****

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata Onyix sedang duduk di cafe sendirian...menunggu seseorang .

"Kuroro..." Suara yang familiar mampir di telinga Kuroro .

"Shalnark ..." Sapa Kuroro pada Shalnark yang berjalan menghampirinya .

"Lama ?" Tanya Shalnark , Kuroro hanya menggeleng . "Mana yang lain ?"  
"Masih di jalan..." Jawab Shalnark , "Oh..." Gumam Kuroro .

"Terus ?" Tanya Shalnark , Kuroro mengernyitkan dahi , tanda tak mengerti . "Terus apanya ?"

"Soal Kurapika lah...aku dengar kalau manajer..." , "Cukup...aku malas membahas wanita itu." Kata Kuroro memotong ucapan Shalnark .

"Maksudmu manajer atau Kurapika ?" Tanya Shalnark sambil menaikkan alis , Kuroro menghela napas , "Dua duanya ."

"Eh...apa kau tidak protes sama manajer ?" Tanya Shalnark , Kuroro , lagi . Menghela napas panjang , "Tidak...lagipula aku memang kalah , jadi mau gimana lagi ." Kata Kuroro pasrah .

"Mau nyerah gitu aja ? Kok kayak enggak Kuroro banget , sih ? Memangnya kamu enggak ada perasaan sama Kurapika ?" Tanya Shalnark sekaligus nyindir , Kuroro melotot . "Kagak."

"Yakin ?" Tanya Shalnark sarkastik , "Yakin . Cuma naksir biasa , sama kayak mantan-mantan aku yang lainnya , jadi gampang aja move on dari dia..." Kata Kuroro sambil menyeruput cappucino nya .

"Pikirin baik-baik gih...entar telat lagi , aku enggak yakin kalau kau benar-benar Cuma naksir biasa doang ..." Ujar Shalnark , kuroro berdecak malas .

" Dengar ya...Kurapika sama aku enggak ada hubungan apa-apa , kau kayak enggak tau playboy nya aku , sih ? " Ujar Kuroro kesal , " Oh ya ? Kalau begitu siapa aja cewek yang didekatmu sekarang ? " Shalnar bertanya atau lebih tepatnya nge-tes Kuroro , Kuroro diam , tak bisa menjawab . Memang... sejak dekat dengan Kurapika , perhatiannya tak pernah ke ceewek lain , hanya Kurapika dan Kurapika...apakah jangan – jangan...Kuroro itu...

" Oh ya...ngomong-ngomong , ya...kemarin aku liat manajer ma- " , "Cukup Shal ! Aku malas bahas soal manajer , bicara yang lain napa ? " Pinta Kuroro kesal setengah memohon , dan permohonannya terkabul saat Hisoka dan Nobunaga datang bergabung .

[Skip Time]

Kuroro menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur king size nya , dan memejamkan matanya , berusaha menikmati setiap oksigen yang dihirupnya .

_Kurapika..._ Nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya , hanya nama itu yang menghantuinya , apa memang Kuroro naksir Kurapika ? Ataukah lebih ? Mungkinkah Kuroro mencintai Kurapika ? Entahlah...mari kita lihat pengakuan Kuroro... ( Author : Cameramen , arahkan ke Kuroro )

[Kuroro P.O.V]

_Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang cewek yang bisa buat aku kalang kabut kaya gini...apa benar aku jatuh cinta sama Kurapika ?  
Ah...enggak mungkin lah...seorang Kuroro...Playboy kelas satu jatuh cinta sama seorang gadis... Oh no ! What the hell ! Pikiranku makin ngaco , kumohon...jangan pikiran Kurapika lagi..._

Kuroro membalikkan badannya , berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya , Kurapika...Kurapika... nama itu kayak ada efek echo di kepala Kuroro , terus menerus terngiang , sekeras apa pun dia berusaha sekeras apa pun dia berusaha .

Apa kah ? Aku memang mencintai Kurapika ? Apa mungkin aku mencintai nya ? Aku...aku memang mencintainya...

_IneverthoughtthatI'dfallinlove love, love , love  
Butitgrewfromasimplecrush,crush,crush,crush_

Tanpa sadar , aku tersenyum sendiri , membayangkan Kurapika yang menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal , atau saat dia mengerucutkan bibir nya , benar-benar membuatnya manis...yang membuatku semakin ingin mengganggunya terus menerus...

_"Kau sudah kalah Kuroro...ini terakhir kalinya kau bersikap seperti ini , bersiaplah...anggap saja ini sebagai salam perpisahan ."_

Arrrrgh ! Kata-kata manajer kembali terngiang di kepalaku , asal kalian tau aja ... aku kalah ! Yang dimaksud kalah di sini adalah kalah taruhan , dan sebagai hukumannya , aku harus menuruti permintaan manajaer , dan yang menyebalkannya , dia memintaku berpisah dengan Kurapika...apa-apaan itu !?

_FLASHBACK _

_"Aku tidak mau...maksudku...kami kan masih ada kontrak." Elakku agar manajer mengganti permintaannya_

" Aku tak menyukainya gadis itu , dia terlalu angkuh ! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau kau harus menjauhinya , aku beri waktu sampai pertunjukan kalian minggu depan ! Anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan selamat perpisahan Kuroro... Sehabis itu komunikasi di antara kalian harus putus...atau kau sudah berubah menjadi pengecut , Kuroro ? Yang tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya . "

Aku menggeram kesal , "Aku bukan pengecut . Baiklah...Aku akan menjauhinya , puas ?"

"Bagus ." Kata manajer sambil menyeringai dan berjalan pergi .

END OF FLASHBACK

Aku tersenyum miris , _Padahal aku baru saja jatuh cinta... mungkinkah kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama , Kurapika ?_ Aku duduk dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku , padahal baru 3 minggu aku mengenal Kurapika dan dia sudah bisa membuatku uring-uringan sambil mencak-mencak kayak gini...Kurapika...aku enggak bisa ngebayangin kalau kau pergi dari kehidupan ku , mungkinkah aku akan kembali seperti dulu...tak mengenal cinta...

_Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up  
When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough_

__Aku kembali menghempas tubuhku , memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur...tapi... Arrrrgh ! Bayang-bayang Kurapika kenapa tak bisa lepas dari kepalaku ?

Aaarg ! Ini benar-benar membuatku gila...seandainya saja dulu aku tidak berusaha mencium mu , atau taruhan aneh sama manajer , mungkin semua akan lebih mudah...andai bisa diulang kembali...

_Beenafool, girl I know  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind_

__Aku melirik jam dengan ekor mataku , jam 12 malam . Aku memejamkan mataku sekali lagi...berusaha untuk tidur mengingat besok aku masih ada latihan , pagi pula...

_Becausei can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more  
Oh i stay up till you're next to me  
Till this house feels like it did before_

Kurapika...aku harap kau disini...mantra apa yang kau gunakan padaku hingga membuatku begini ? Kayaknya penyakit lamaku saat masih kecil dulu kambuh deh...dulu kan aku insomnia...

_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

Cuma bedanya , aku insomnia karena memang tempat ku tidur enggak senyaman ini , tapi sekarang aku Cuma gara-gara mikirin Kurapika sampe bikin aku begini...

Aku akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurku , melirik jam ku yang menunjukkan angka 2 pagi . Aku menyambar jaketku dan keluar dari apartemen ku .

Jalanan masih ramai oleh berbagai kendaraan meskipun sudah jam 2 pagi . Kuroro menatap langit malam , banyak bintang yang menemani bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menghiasi langit cerah Yorkshin .

Di tempat lain...

[ Kurapika P.O.V]

Aku terus berlari...berlari...dan berlari... Kakiku sudah berkali-kali tersandung oleh akar pohon di hutan yang lebat ini .  
Namun penjaga istana yang mengejarku memerintahkan kaki ku untuk terus lari .

"Kyaaa..." Kaki tersandung oleh salah satu ranting hingga jatuh tersungkur , aku mengaduh pelan . Penjaga istana mulai mengepungku , mereka menahan tanganku .

Tok .

Ada bunyi aneh yang terdengar ditelingaku , tapi bayangan manusia yang muncul didepanku membuatku mengabaikan nya .

Tok .

Bunyi itu lagi , namun aku lagi – lagi mengabaikannya , aku melihat seoarang pria berpakaian rapi , wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena gelap .

Tok .

Lagi . Bunyi apa itu sebenarnya , tapi sebelum sempat aku memikirkannya , pria didepanku sudah memegang daguku , membuatku mendongak , namun kegelapan membuatku sulit melihat wajahnya .

"Kurapika..." Suara itu...suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku , tapi siapa ?

Tok .

Bunyi aneh itu tidak berhenti-berhenti , membuatku gusar .

"Kurapika...aku akan...pergi ." Ucap pria itu , aku menatapnya heran , namun yang lebih mengherankan adalah para penjaga istana yang tiba-tiba menghilang .

Pergi ? Pergi kemana ? Siapa ?

Tok

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang pria lagi , dan pria yang satu lagi itu pergi . Menghilang . Kemana ? Pria yang sekarang berada dihadapanku membuat firasatku buruk .  
Tangan pria itu mendekat ke wajahku , aku menutup mata , berharap dia tidak melakukan suatu yang buruk .

_Siapapun...Tolong aku !_

" KURAPIKA ! "

"Kyaaa !"

Aku membuka mata , seluruh tubuhku berkeringat , nafasku tidak beraturan lagi . Aku melihat sekeliling , aku berada dikamarku , mimpi .

"KURAPIKA !" Aku mendengar suara seseorang , aku menoleh ke arah berandaku , dan menyadari kalau ada orang di sana .

Dengan malas...aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kaki menuju beranda .

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria bermata Onyix sedang menatapku sambil nyengir .

"Kuroro ! Kau ngapain di sini ?" Tanyaku kaget , Kuroro lagi-lagi nyengir kuda .

"Aku enggak bisa tidur , jadi ke sini . Kamu tidur kebo amat sih...di ketok-ketok sama dipanggilin enggak dengar-dengar ." Ujar Kuroro . Aku menghela napas .

Jadi suara itu suara ketukan pintu Kuroro . Aku menatap Kuroro yang masih nyengir kuda .

"Lalu ? Mau apa kau kesini ?" Tanyaku ketus , Kuroro mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"Jangan galak-galak dong...Tuan putri kok galak , sih ?" Godanya yang membuatku naik pitam .

"Diam kau ! Mau apa kau ke sini ?" Ulangku masih dengan nada ketus .

"Ikut aku . Aku bosan , tidak bisa tidur . Dan aku kangen denganmu ." Ujar Kuroro , dan langsung menarik tanganku .

"Hei...hei...Kita mau kemana ?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit semburat kemerahan dipipiku , tapi Kuroro hanya diam dan terus menarikku . Dasar cowok enggak punya sopan santun .

Akhirnya kami sampai di taman , aku segera melepaskan genggaman Kuroro .

"Kamu mau apa , sih ?" Tanyaku ketus , Kuroro menunjuk ke langit , dan saat aku mendongak ke atas , ratusan bintang telah bersinar terang menemani bulan , membuatku tersenyum sedikit dan melupakan kegelisahanku akibat mimpi yang bisa dibilang buruk tadi .

"Cerita !" Perintah Kuroro , aku menaikkan alis ku , "Cerita apa ?" Tanyaku heran .

" Mimpi apa kau tadi ? Gelisah sekali . Apa kau tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya Kuroro , aku agak tertegun .

"Hhhh...bukan urusanmu ." Ujar ku ketus . Kuroro mendekatiku , aku menduga dia akan berbuat mesum lagi padaku sehingga tanpa sadar tanganku sudah bersiap menamparnya .

PLUK !

Kuroro meletakkan tangannya dipuncak kepalaku , mengelus rambutku pelan dan membawaku kepelukannya .  
Hangat...rasanya hangat sekali , dan tanpa sadar , aku meremas tangan Kuroro yang bebas , seolah berbagi kehangatan sekaligus kegelisahanku .

"Mau cerita ?" Tanya Kuroro .

"Tadi...aku mimpi dikejar-kejar pengawal , dan...ada yang datang...wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gelap ." Jelasku panjang lebar , Kuroro tersenyum .

"Ooh...jadi ada yag Takut , nih ? " Tanya Kuroro sambil mengusap-usap rambutku .

"Hhh...aku sendiri Tidak tau...aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak . Seperti akan ada yang diambil , seperti seseorang yang kusayangi akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali . Aku...aku takut..." Ujar ku terang-terangan , padahal tidak biasanya aku begini .

"Tenanglah...semua akan baik-baik saja . Kau hanya mimpi buruk...mungkin kau Cuma insomnia." Ujar Kuroro sambil terus mengusap kepalaku . Aku membenamkan wajahku didadanya bidangnya ... Entah kenapa Kuroro mampu memberikan rasa hangat dan aman kepadaku , aku seperti dilindungi .

Dan aku ingin seperti ini terus...aku tidak ingin Kuroro melepaskan ku... aku tidak ingin dia...pergi...

_Feels like insomnia ah ah , Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah , Feels like insomnia ah ah_

TBC

**Author : Hai...Author balik lagi dengan chapter 5 , gimana ? Jelek dan enggak memuaskan , kan ? Sebenernya author belum mau update hari ini , tapi author gak bisa membiarkan para readers nunggu , chapter depan lebih memuaskan deh... :D  
**  
**Readers : Udah lama ! Pendek lagi ! Malah lagu sama cerita nya kagak nyambung !**

Author : Maaf kan saya...kan lagu Insomnia by Craig David lumayan cocok untuk cerita ini yang bernuansa malam .

Readers : Bernuansa malam apa nya , haa ? Tambah ! Enggak mau tau !

Author : Ide ! Ide ! Author buntu ide ni...nulis ni chapter aja lamanya bukan main . Please...give me some advice and song i can use !

Readers : *Pasang pose mikir*

All : Review Please...


	6. Kurapika's Revenge

**Hai Minna-san...Miss Me ? (Minna-san : Hueeek .)  
Oke , author akhirnya nulis lagi setelah sekian lama mendekam di kamar dengan setumpuk buku .  
Oh my god...that just sucks . Bisa kalian bayangkan setelah author mengerjakan 75 soal matematika (Ini ulangan harian lho..bukan ujian .) , dan dari hasil jerih payah author , NILAI AUTHOR 64 SAUDARA-SAUDARA ! Eh..tapi jangan salah , itu udah nilai paling tinggi dikelas author . **

**Oke , cukup untuk curcolnya , enjoy the story...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer , Hunter X Hunter milik Yashihiro Togashi .  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hachoooo..." Kurapika mengelap hidungnya dengan selembar tisu , hidungnya udah merah , suaranya sudah serak dan mukanya udah pucat .

"Hei...hei...sebentar lagi konser dan kau malah sakit ?" Protes Kuroro , Kurapika men-death glare Kuroro .

"Salahkan saja orang yang membawaku keluar malam-malam." Ujar Kurapika , dan kemudian terdengar suara bersin darinya .

"Baiklah...kau benar , aku yang menyebabkanmu flu . Jadi lebih baik aku yang merawatmu..." Ujar kuroro , mendengar kata 'merawat mu' , Kurapika langsung punya firasat tak enak .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Turunkan aku !" Teriak Kurapika ketika Kuroro mengangkatnya melewati bahunya , seolah ia semacam barang bawaan yang ringan .

"Sssst !" Cuma itu yang dikatakan Kuroro sebagai balasan , meskipun Kurapika sudah meronta-ronta .

Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika di sofa , ia kemudian berjalan keluar , dan kembali lagi dengan semangkuk sup ditangannya .

"Hei,kau tidak berencana menyuapi ku dengan sup itu , kan ?" Tanya Kurapika memastikan , namun jawabannya tidak seperti yang diharapkannya .

"Ya...memang itu rencanaku ." Kata Kuroro dengan enteng .

1.

.

2

.

3

.

.

"TIDAAAAK!" Teriak Kurapika , dan dalam sedetik , dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya , lari melewati Kuroro dan berencana keluar dari ruangan itu , hanya karena satu alasan , 'Ia-tidak-mau-diperlakukan-seperti-anak-kecil-oleh-KURORO'

Namun yang namanya rencana hanyalah rencana , karena nyatanya Kuroro berhasil melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kurapika dan menahannya .

"Ck...ck..ck...anak baik seharusnya menurut ." Ujar Kuroro lebih mirip seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya .

Kurapika men-death glare Kuroro , namun cowok laknat didepannya tampaknya tidak perduli .

Dan lagi , Kuroro menggendong Kurapika melewati bahunya dan kemudian membaringkannya lagi di sofa . Kuroro lalu duduk di samping Kurapika dan mulai menyodorkan sesendok sup panas ke Kurapika .

Namun Kurapika menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat , persis seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang menolak untuk makan .

"Ayolah Kurapika..." Bujuk Kuroro agar Kurapika membuka mulutnya , namun sepertinya sia-sia .

Kuroro menghela napas panjang , sampai akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kurapika dan membisikkannya sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kurapika blushing .  
"Pilih ! Sup yang masuk ke mulutmu atau lidahku ."

Dengan cepat Kurapika menyingkirkan tangannya dan segera mengambil sendok disampingnya dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya .

"Emm...sup nya enak sekali . Haha...siapa yang membuatnya ?" Kata Kurapika seolah menikmati sup yang dimakannya , padahal lidahnya menjadi kelu gara-gara Kuroro tadi .

"Pffft !" Kuroro menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa , sedangkan Kurapika-masih dengan muka merah-menyuapkan sendok kedua ke mulutnya .

"Baiklah...sini biar kusuapin , aku yakin tuan putri tidak terbiasa makan sendiri ." Ujar Kuroro dan merebut sendoknya dari tangan Kurapika .

Kurapika berbaring kembali , setelah menghela napas dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali , akhirnya warna merah diwajahnya pudar .

"Baiklah...buka mulutmu ...amh..." Ujar Kuroro sambil menyuapkan sup nya ke Kurapika .

Kurapika-dengan setengah hati-membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kuroro memasukkan sesendok sup ke dalamnya .

Dan setelha suapan ke-3 , dia baru menyadari bahwa sup yang dimakannya memang enak .

"hei...siapa yang masak ini ?" Tanya Kurapika penasaran .

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Kuroro dengan sedikit seringai dalam kalimatnya .

"Enak..."Kata Kurapika polos .

"Enak ? Enak bagaimana ?" Tanya Kuroro lagi , seolah laki-laki itu tidak ada puasnya untuk menjahili Kurapika .

"Yaaah...setidaknya sup ini lebih enak dari pada buatanku ." Ujar Kurapika sambil memakan sup yang disuapkan Kuroro .

"Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku yang masak , apa kau percaya ?" Tanya Kuroro , sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa .

Kurapika langsung cengo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroro barusan , dan tamba cengo lagi mengingat apa yang dikatakannya barusan .

'Seorang-Kurapika-baru-saja-mengakui-bahwa-Kuroro-lebih-pandai-memasak-dibanding-dirinya'

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menilai masakanmu separah itu , padahal menurutku lumayan enak , dari bubur yang kau buatkan waktu itu ." Kata Kuroro , wajah Kurapika langsung berubah merah begitu mendengarnya .

"Y..ya...a..aku...memang...sedikit merendahkan diri saja , karena sebenarnya a...aku sangat pandai memasak ." Kata Kurapika dengan gugup .

"Oh...atau jangan-jangan itu bubur kau beli , ya ? Bukan masak sendiri ?" Tebak Kuroro .

JELEB !

Tebakan Kuroro tepat sasaran tanpa meleset sedikit pun . Kalau di kartun nya , Kurapika seperti tertimpa batu besar dikepalanya .

"Hahaha..." Kurapika tertawa hambar sambil menggaruj belakang kepalanya dengan gugup , namun Kuroro tau kalau tebakannya tepat sasaran .

"Emm...ah...Kuroro...aku haus , bisa kau ambilkan minum ?" Pinta Kurapika mengalihkan pembicaraan , Kuroro berdiri dan mengambilkan minum untuk Kurapika .

"Ada lagi yang bisa dibantu , tuan putri ?" Tanya Kuroro ala pangeran nyasar gimana gitu , sebenarnya Kurapika pengen ketawa , namun karena malas berdebat dengan Kuroro , ia lebih memilih menggeleng dan berbaring di sofa .

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri ?" Pinta Kurapika , Kuroro mengangguk sebelum mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Kurapika sampai dagunya , dan kemudian keluar dari ruanan latihan mereka .

BLAM !

Suara pintu yang ditutup Kuroro cukup kuat , membuat Kurapika menoleh sesaat ke arah pintu .

"Hhhhh..." Kurapika menghela napas panjang , sampai akhirnya ia menyenggol sesuatu hingga terjatuh ke karpet di bawahnya .

"Lho ? Hp ini ? Punya Kuroro , ya ?" Gumam Kuroro , dia kemudian memungutnya dan melihat-lihat isi nya . Yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Kuroro .

.

.

Kuroro . Di luar ruangan latihannya sedang sibuk membaca buku dikursi luar . Sampai dia menyadari bahwa hp-nya ketinggalan di ruang latihan .

Ia segera berlari menuju ruang latihannya , namun langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu begitu mendengar tawa Kurapika yang tak terkendali .

BLAM !

Dengan sekali sentakan , Kuroro membuka pintu nya , dan mendapati Kurapika sedang memegang hp-nya , tertawa seperti orang pshycho yang kumat .

"KURAPIKA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN HANDPHONE KU?" Teriak Kuror histeris , sementara Kurapika berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan tawanya .  
Kuroro merebut hp-nya dan memeriksanya .

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Selidik Kuroro , "Semua." Kata Kurapika disela tawanya .

"Pffft ! Aku tidak percaya kau tipe orang yang berfoto tanpa menggunakan kaus di depan cermin kamar mandi ." Sindir Kurapika , dan sukses membuat Kuroro memerah .

Sepertinya kali ini seorang Kurapika berhasil memecahkan rekor , yaitu membuat Kuroro memerah karena dijahilinya .

"Cukup ! Jangan sentuh hp-ku lagi ." Kata Kuroro sambil mengamankan hp-nya di saku celananya .

"Baiklah..asal kau keluar dari sini ." Ujar Kurapika , Kuroro menghela napas panang , kemudian berjalan keluar , diikuti Kurapika dibelakangnya .

"Mau apa kau ikut ?" Tanya Kuroro , "Hm...mau ambil Tab ku yang ada di atas meja ." Kata Kurapika sambil mengambil Tab-nya di meja samping pintu , Kuroro menatap Kurapika sesaat sampai akhirnya keluar dari ruangan .

"Untuk menyebarkan foto mu ke internet ." Kata Kurapika setengah berbisik sebelum menutup pintu nya dengan rapat , namun Kuroro dapat mendengaernya dengan jelas .

Dan begitu dia berbalik untuk mencegahnya ...

BLAAM ! CKLEK !

Terlambat . Kurapika sudah mengunci pintu dari dalam , dengan panik dan putus asa , Kuroro menggedor pintu ruang latihannya .

"BUKA ! KURAPIKA ! KURAPIKA !" Teriak Kuroro , namun Kurapika tidak meng-indahkannya .

"Hei...Kuroro...sudah ada 2 juta orang yang melihat fotomu , dan 1 juta 750 ribu yang nge-like nya , dan 1 juta 800 ribu yang nge-share." Teriak Kurapika dari dalam , dan membuat Kuroro semakin putus asa .

Dia melihat jam , dan sudah 10 menit berlalu , bisa dipastikan seluruh penduduk yang sedang online sekarang bisa melihatnya .

Kuroro menghela napsa panjang-panjang , reputasinya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan .

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Jadi ? Bagaimana menurut kalian ? udah bagus ? Atau malah ancur ? Tolong beri jawabannya di review...**  
**Dan sebelum kalian menekan tombol x di samping kanan atas , kita intip dulu Kurapika dengan 'kegiatannya' di dalam ruang latihan** .

.

**.**

"Pffft ! 3 juta like , cepat sekali tersebarnya ." Ujar Kurapika , rasanya dia puas sekali menjahili Kuroro .

Namun matanya terhenti di foto Kuroro yang shirtless yang ada dilayar Tab nya .

"Damn . Why he's so sexy ?"

.

.

**That's it . Author sengaja update cepet (Walaupun pendek) , karena kemaren update nya pendek banget (_ _) , hope you like it... :D **


	7. Marry You

A?N : *Berlinang air mata* , huhuhuhu...ternyata banyak juga yg menantikan cerita MPAP *sob..sob* , terima kasih banyak Minna-saaaaan ! KilliZa gak tau apakah chapter ini memuaskan apa tidak , tapi yang jelas...KilliZa telah berusha keras memikirkan ide cerita ini yang tadinya benar-benar mampeeeeeet ! Yosh...kita mulai aja . :D

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak , Shalnark..." Kata Kuroro dengan mata besar yang berkaca-kaca plus muka melas , kayaknya alay dan lebay banget ya... ? Shalnark sweat drop , kemana Danchou-nya yang berwibawa itu ? Mungkin Kuroro emang berterima kasih banget sama Shalnark , karena pria itu telah berhasil menghapus foto Kuroro dari internet , entah dengan cara apa yang ia gunakan...hanya Shalnark yang tau...

**Hunter X Hunter **milik **Yashihiro Togashi**

"Ngomong-ngomong , Danchou mau apa-in Kurapika nanti ?" Tanya Shalnark setelah Kuroro kembali seperti semula , yang stay cool .

"Hah ? Mau di apa-in emang ?" Tanya Kuroro heran .

"Lho ? Kukira Danchou mau balas Kurapika . Emang enggak ya ?" Kata Shalnark agak ragu-ragu .

Kuroro berpikir sebentar , "Iya juga ya...aku harus balas Kurapika . Makasih ya Shalnark udah ngingatin ." Kata Kuroro terus cabut .

"O.o ... Waduuh...mati aku dibantai Kurapika kalau dia sampai tau ." Ujar Shalnark sambil tepuk jidat , malang nasibmu nak , karena sang wanita manis berambut pirang yang chubby-chubby sekarang telah berdiri dibelakangmu dengan rantai pagar ditangannya .

**Second Multichapter Fanfiction**

"Tau apa ?" Tanya suara yang dingin dan ketus , dari nada suaranya , lebih tepat disebut interogasi daripada pertanyaan .

Shalnark yang langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu , langsung gemetar ketakutan , kalau bukan karena harga dirinya , bisa aja tuh anak pipis dicelana .

Bunyi logam yang dibenturkan terdengar di telinga Shalnark , dan aura membunuh yang luar biasa dapat dirasakannya .

" T_T ... Tamat sudah riwayatku , nyak , babe , Shalnark sayang kalian , sama Shizuku juga..." Kata Shalnark yang mempasrahkan kematiannya .

**Warning : Typo , gaje , abal , FemKura , dll .**

Sementara Shalnark disana meregang nyawa , Kuroro disini malah asyik sendiri milih-milih bunga . Bunga dengan berbagai warna dan macam disediakan disini , namun matanya tertuju pada bunga berwarna putih . Bunga itu sederhana , hanya terdapat lima kelopak berwarna putih , disertai garis-garis kuning keemasan di dekat putik nya yang meneyrupai warna rambut Kurapika . Dan dia tau Kurapika akan menyukainya...

Kini semua yang dibutuhkan sudah lengkap untuk 'membalas' Kurapika , sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya dia membawa Kurapika ke sana , ia tidak ingin dengan cara biasa...ia ingin kejutan itu istimewa...

Terpikir oleh Kuroro untuk menyatakan perasaannya , namun bayang-bayang Pakunoda menghantuinya...

Tiba-tiba hp-nya berdering , ia mengangkatnya , "Halo ?"

"Danchou..."

"Shalnark ? ada apa ?"

"Toloooong ! Kurapika hendak membunuhku ! Dia datang kesini bawa-bawa pasung sama tali ... tolong danchou..." Teriak Shalnark .

"Malang nasibmu shal , tapi aku tidak bisa menolongmu . Lebih baik kau sembunyi saja..."

"Tolongin , Danchou...Please..."

"Maaf ya...aku turut berduka cita..."

"DANCHOU..."

"Udah ya..."

"Eh...tunggu dulu , sebelum aku mati , aku mau kasi tau laporanku soal perintah Danchou soal Pakunoda...dia..."

Mata Kuroro membulat seketika mendengar perkataan Shalnar , giginya bergeretak menahan amarah .

"Aku melihatnya di kamera CCTV , dan sisa obat perangsang nya kutemukan di kamarnya . Jadi , udah gak salah lagi...kalau Pakunoda memang mencampurnya dengan minuman Danchou...itu sebabnya...Danchou...terhadap Kurapika...Sehingga membuat Danchou kalah taruhan ."

"Makasih Shalnark , informasimu sangat membantu ."

"Tunggu Danchou...DANCHOU !"

Tuuut...Tuuut...Tuuut...

Dasar Kuroro tidak berperasaan , ia membiarkan saja Shalnark diambang kematian . Kini ia benar-benar bingung akan Kurapika , perasaannya tidak enak...

Disaat pikirannya buntu , perhatiannya teralihkan oleh TV sebuah restoran disampingnya...

"Kau membuat bingung korban dengan sandi-sandimu...lalu membunuhnya , benar-benar cara yang cerdas ." Kata detektif dalam TV pada seorang pria...

Dan Kuroro mendapat ilham seketika...

**KilliZa-Chan**

MEMPERSEMBAHKAN

**.  
My Princess is a Popstar  
**"Sebut namaku tiga kali...dan aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu , Tuan Putri..."

**Chapter 7 : Sedikit lagi...!?**

"Ka...ka...k..." Kurapika tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-kata nya , mulutnya masih terbuka untuk berbicara , namun tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar , sementara matanya melebar sepenuhnya .

"KAU HAMIIIL ?" Teriak Neon yang dengan baik hatinya menyelesaikan kalimat Kurapika yang tak terucap . Machi ? Cewek itu sih Cuma lirik doang , abis tu balik lagi ama jahitannya...stay cool banget -,-

Shizuku mengangguk cepat , senyumannya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah manisnya . Kurapika memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut...

"Siapa yang melakukannya ?" Tanya Kurapika yang telah berhasil mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali .

"Shalnark..." Kata Shizuku tanpa ragu , mata Kurapika seketika menjadi dingin .

"Akan kubunuh pria itu..." Katanya dengan nada tak biasa yang bisa bikin kucing tetangga merinding .

"Eeeeeeh...Jangaaaan..." Teriak Shizuku memohon , sementara yang daritadi dibicarakan , Shalnark . Bulu kuduknya udah merinding , plus bergoyang dan dangdutan sama shuffelin ... (?)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy my Story , Happy Reading J

"Kamu kapan buat anaknya , Shizu ?" Tanya Neon , yang kagetnya belum ilang-ilang , gimana gak kaget . Shizuku-gak ada angin gak ada ujan-tiba-tiba datang bawa kabar bahwa dia hamil...What the hell ?

"Pertanyaan pribadi tuh...susah jawabnya ." Kata Shizuku sambil ber blushing ria .

"Selamat ya...udah berapa bulan ? Kawinan nya kapan ? Udah ngelamar ?" Tanya Machi yang akhirnya buka mulut .

"Baru 1 minggu lebih...Shalnark belum ada tanda-tanda mau ngelamar sih..." Jawab Shizuku agak lesu .

"Tenang saja , akan kupasung dia dan kubawa ke sini untuk melamarmu . Awas aja kalo enggak..." Kata Kurapika yang kayaknya gak punya hati amat , author aja merinding dengernya .

"Ja...jangan dooong..." Pinta Shizuku , tangannya menarik-narik lengan Kurapika yang hendak membawa pasung . Nih cewek serius ?

Shizuku memutar otak agar sahabatnya yang satu ini membatalkan niatnya , namun otaknya malah pusing diputar-putar , namun , seolah mendapat ilham , Shizuku segera berteriak ."Eh ? eh...emm...KAMU GAK ADA KEPIKIRAN MAU BUAT ANAK SAMA KURORO ?"

Rencana Shizuku berhasil . Karena begitu mendengar perkataan Shizuku , pergerakan Kurapika berhenti , jantungnya juga berhenti berdetak—Innalillahi...*PLAK**Dibacok Kurapika*-rona kemerahan menjalar dipipi putihnya . Dan entah kenapa kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala Kurapika .

'Kamu gak kepikiran mau buat anak sama Kuroro ?' , rasanya suhu diruangan ini udah sama kayak suhunya matahari , sampe-sampe muka Kurapika udah meraaaah banget . Gatau lagi bisa lebih merah apa enggak .

"A...aku...aku...gak tau ." Jawab Kurapika yang sama sekali gak ada nyambungnya dengan pertanyaan Shizuku . Tampaknya Kurapika terkena penyakit lemot mendadak *Digampar Kurapika*

Shizuku menghela napas lega , selamatlah calon suaminya itu dari siksaan nista . Namun begitu dia menatap Kurapika , gadis itu sepertinya terlalu dalam memikirkan perkataan Shizuku .

"Kurapika ? Kau gak apa-apa ? Heeeei..." Panggil Shizuku , disusul Neon . Namun gadis itu masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya .

Oke , mau intip pikiran Kurapika ? *Sambil masang kain sarung di muka .* , kita intip yuuuk...

Rupanya , usut punya usut , Kurapika udah pernah kepikiran untuk 'do something' sama Kuroro , namun harga dirinya menentangnya .

"Hei...apa menurutmu salah , kalau kita tiba-tiba ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan lawan jenis ?" Tanya Kurapika dengan innocent nya .

Neon , Shizuku , bahkan Machi serentak menoleh ke Kurapika dengan mata membulat plus melebar sama dengan segitiga *Ngaco ah*

"Kurapika..." Kata ketiga cewek itu bersamaan , wajah mereka tertutup poni dan bayangannya , sehingga Kurapika tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mereka , sementara nada bicara mereka sama dinginnya dengan es di kutub utara .

Mereka berdiri mengepung Kurapika , Shizuku didepan , Machi kiri , Neon kanan , belakang pintu .

Kurapika jadi makin deg-deg an , emang dia salah apa sampe-sampe dia dikepung begini ?Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapannya ?

"Kurapika...kau..." Neon mulai buka mulut , ia mulai mendongak hingga Kurapika sedikit bisa melihat ekspresinya .

"Kau..." Shizuku melanjutkan .

"JATUH CINTAAAAA !" Teriak merea bertiga serempak dan langsung melompat memeluk Kurapika .

"Ha...hah ?" Kurapika cengo , "Enggak salah lagi , kau pasti jatuh cinta . _Aku_ tau itu...kau pasti jatuh _cinta_ pada Kuroro , _tidak_ salah lagi . Itu namanya cinta..." Kata Neon dengan menggebu-gebu .

"Aaaah...Kurapika jatuh cinta ? Kyaaa..." Pekik Shizuku enggak kalah heboh dari Neon , sementara Machi menatap sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca .

Baiklah...Kurapika tau mereka dalam mode lebay , namun untngnya dering teleponnya menyelamatkannya dari situasi aneh bin ajaib disini .

"Halo ?" Sapa Kurapika .

"Ini aku . Kuroro ."

"Kuroro ? Mau apa ?"

"Kau dimana ?"

"Di apartemen ."

"Keluar sekarang . Aku mau mengajak mu kesuatu tempat ."

"Harus ?"

"Yaiyalah . Kalau enggak aku yang datang ke apartemenmu dan menyeretmu keluar ."

"Baiklah . Baiklah . Beri aku waktu untuk ganti baju dulu..."

"Gunakan baju terbaikmu . Kau akan membutuhkannya ."

" ? Baiklah . Tunggu sebentar..."

Kurapika menutup sambungan teleponnya , begitu ia berbalik , teman-temannya telah menatapnya dengan tatapan mata melebar dan bersemangat , firasatnya tak enak nih...

"Cieee...Pangeranmu mengajakmu kencan ya..." Goda Neon .

"Enak ya yang lagi jatuh cinta..." Timpal Shizuku .

"Kencan sih boleh-boleh aja , asal jangan kelewatan kayak Shizuku ." Sindir Machi dingin . Shizuku men-death glare Machi , hingga terjadi bersitegang antara dua wanita dengan bacground petir-petir yang saling beradu .

"Su...sudahlah...aku harus ganti baju . Daaagh..." Kata Kurapika cepat-cepat sebelum menyelinap keluar diantar kepungan sahabat-sahabatnya dan berlari ke kamarnya .

Sampai dikamar , Kurapika mengamati lemarinya , jadi apa yang harus digunakannya untuk...emm...kencan ?

Sebenarnya , ini pertama kalinya Kurapika berkencan , lain cerita soal dia diseret ama Kuroro buat dinner , tapi ini adalah kali pertama untuk Kurapika . Berdiri didepan lemari sambil menatap bingung baju-bajunya , Kurapika tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya , ia tak menyangka dapat merasakan kehidupan gadis 'normal' .

Padahal , bagi gadis-gadis diluar sana , berdiri didepan lemari sambil berpikir baju apa yang harus dipakai adalah hal biasa .

Namun tidak bagi Kurapika yang sehari-harinya sebagai putri raja yang membuatnya tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal-hal sepele macam ini .

Sederhana memang , namun entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat dan gembira dihatinya pada saat menatap setiap bajunya—yang padahal setiap hari ditatapnya—aneh tapi nyata .

Kini mata Kurapika tertuju pada gaun selutut sederhana , gaun itu berwarna hitam lengan panjang , depan dan belakangnya dihiasi pita warna biru tua atau biru laut , pinggiran lengan serta bawahnya juga berwarna biru laut .  
Kurapika segera menyambarnya , menggunakannya dengan tampahan sedikit make up , eyeshadow warna biru laut , lip gloss warna pink , dan blush on tipis warna pink . Kurapika memutar tubuhnya sekali lagi dicermin sebelum bergumam 'sempurna' .

Sebagai pasangannya , ia memakai sepatu high heels warna hitam dengan tali biru tua , pokoknya matching deeeh... :D

Kurapika segera berlari keluar menuju mobil hitam Kuroro . Disana , berdiri seorang Kuroro , bersandar pada mobil mewahnya yang berwarna hitam , dengan satu tangan bersandar pada atap mobil , dan satu tangan lagi memainkan kunci , membuat para gadis klepek-klepek ketika melihatnya...

'Dasar banyak gaya...' Batin Kurapika , namun mau tidak mau , Kurapika tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia sedikit banyak terpesona oleh Kuroro , cowok yang suka tepe-tepe alias tebar pesona itu rasanya sudah meracuni otaknya .

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kuroro , menyadari kehadirannya , Kuroro berhenti memainkan kuncinya dan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk sang tuan putri .

Kurapika masuk ke dalam , dan tanpa sepatah kata pun , Kuroro masuk dan menjalan kan mobil .

"Sudah makan malam ?" Tanya Kuroro , Kurapika melihat jam , jam 07.10 .

"Belum sih...Cuma biasanya aku makan jam 8 malam ." Jawab Kurapika , Kuroro menyeringai mencurigakan—menurut Kurapika—kemudian menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir hutan .

"Tutup matamu pakai ini ." Kata Kuroro sambil menyerahkan sehelai kain hitam . Kurapika mengernyit .

"Tutup aja lah...nanti kalau udah denger suara , baru buka penutup matanya ." Kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum jahil .

Kurapika agak curiga dengan Kuroro , namun diturutinya juga permintaan laki-laki didepannya itu , penasarana apa yang akan dilakukannya .

Kini mata Kurapika telah tertutup selembar kain hitam , ia menunggu sampai suara yang dibilang Kuroro didengarnya , namun suara itu tak terdengarnya , hening .

"Kuroro...?" Panggil Kurapika , tangannya menjelajah didalam mobil untuk mencari sosok pria yang—mungkin—dicintainya .

Namun indra perabanya hanya merasaakan kursi mobil , kemana dia ? Pikir Kurapika . Ia panik . Kemana dia ? Kemana _Kuroro_ ?

"Kuroro...jangan main-main , kau tau kalau aku agak...takut...sendiri ." Ujar Kurapika.

.

.

Hening .  
.

Kurapika sudah tidak tahan lagi , dan akhirnya , tanpa pikir panjang , Kurapika melepas penutup matanya , menampakkan iris shappire yang indah . Iris itu menjelajai setiap senti mobil Kuroro , namun sosok pria itu tak nampak .

Matanya terhenti pada stopwatch di dashboard Kuroro , mungkin ini yang dimaksudnya dengan suara , disamping stopwatch itu ada kertas .

Kurapika mengambilnya , kemudian membaca kertas itu .,

"Ingin bertemu dengan pangeran ganteng mu lagi ? Ikutin petunjuk di bawah ini..." Kurapika memandang kertas itu dengan jijik , penyakit narsisisme Kuroro emang gak bisa ilang .

Kurapika membacanya lagi ,

"1. Keluar dari mobil ." Kurapika menuruti perintah kertas itu dan keluar dari mobil , kemudian membaca lanjutannya .

" 20 langkah ke arah hutan , jangan takut , ada ksatria di sini melindungimu ." Kurapika cengo , 'Udah sakit nih anak...' batin Kurapika . Kemudian berjalan sesuai printah , penasaran ke mana Kuroro akan membawanya , Fia kemudian membacanya lagi .

" ada pohon , kan ? Di situ ada lubangnya ? Nah , coba masukin tanganmu ke lubang dan liat apa isinya . " Kurapika dengan menurut memasukkan tangannya ke lubang di pohon , dan menemukan kertas , selembar kertas kecil kosong , Kurapika membaliknya dan tidak ada tulisan apa-apa .

"4. Kertasnya jangan dibuang , simpen ." Kurapika kmudian menyimpannya dalam tas kecil miliknya , dan membaca lagi .

" ke kiri , jalan 35 langkah ." Kurapika—dengan terpaksa—nurut dan jalan 35 langkah ke kiri , kemudian sekali lagi membaca .

" tanah dalam pohon ada kertas kan ? Ambil , terus simpen ." Kurapika kemudian mencari krtas d bawhanya , dan mnemukan selembar kertas kosong yg sama persis . 'Mau si Kuroro apa , sih ? kalo ketemu kuhajar tu anak .' Batin Kurapika . Dan membacanya lagi ...

" ...aku tau kamu marah , cuma simpen dulu marahnya , karena aku mau kasih surprise , dan sekarang , belok ke kiri lagi dan jalan 10 langkah ." Kurapika dengan malas mengikuti perintah kertas itu , Kuroro lebih tepatnya .

"8. Di balik batu disana ada kertas , ambil dan simpen ." Kurapika mengikuti perintahnya dan mengambil kertas ketiga yang juga kosong .

"9. Jalan 15 langkah ke kanan ." Kurapika lagi-lagi nurut dan jalan 15 langkah ke kanan .

"10 . Liat ke bawah pohon sebelah kirimu ." Kurapika menoleh ke pohon sebelah kirinya , di bawahnya ada kotak besi warna silver , bentuknya kayak peti harta karun , cuma lebih kecil . Kotak itu digembok dengn gembok warna silver yang di buka pakai 3 huruf kode .

Didekat kotak itu ada kertas , Kurapika mengambilnya dan membacanya .

"Selamat malam , Tuan Putri...

Maaf udah bikin Tuan Putri muter-muter , tapi ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Tuan Putri , tapi pertama , buka dulu kotak nya , sandinya ada dikertas yang Tuan Putri simpan , sinarin ke cahaya bulan dan huruf-hurufnya akan kelihatan .

Selamat berjuang..."

Kurapika menyinari kertas itu ke arah cahaya bulan , tulisan yang nampak di setiap kertas adalah , kertas 1 isinya 'K' , kertas 2 'n' , kertas 3 'K' .

KnK , Kurapika heran dengan sandinya , KnK ? Kurapika memutar papan kodenya dan membentuk sandinya . Ingin cepat-cepat tau apa d dalam kotak itu .

CKLEK

Kotak nya terbuka , dia kaget melihat ada kunci silver dengan bentuk KK di kepala kuncinya , cuma K nya yang satu kebalik , jadi berhadapan dengan K yang satunya lagi . kemudian di kotak itu ada dua orang-orang an warna silver yg lagi dalam posisi dansa .

Kurapika melihat ada lubang untuk kunci silver itu , ia memasukkannya dan memutar kuncinya , seketika itu juga terdengar musik dan orang-orang an itu mulai menari .

'Ooh...ini kotak musik rupanya .' Batin Kurapika ,

Musik yang terdengar agak familiar ditelinga Kurapika , bukankah ini...

**_It's a beautiful night_**

**_We're looking for something dumb to do_**

**_Hei , Baby..._**

Kurapika cengo mendengarnya , ia tau lagu ini ...Lagu band Kuroro ...

**_I think wanna marry you..._**

Benarkah Kuroro mau bilang ini padanya ? Dia mau melamarnya ?

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_**

**_Or is it this dancing juice?_**

**_Who cares baby,_**

**_I think I wanna marry you_**

Kurapika merasakan matanya panas , benar-benar panas...ia ingin sekali melepaskan cairan bening yang daritadi berontak untuk keluar , namun entah kenapa harga dirinya menentangnya...

**_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_**

**_No one will know_**

**_Come on girl_**

**_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_**

**_Shots of patron_**

**_And it's on girl_**

Entah kenapa ia merasa lagunya benar-benar cocok dengan sifat Kuroro yang keras kepala...Ia yakin kalau memang perlu , Kuroro akan membawa lari Kurapika , menikahinya dengan cara apa pun...Benar-benar tipikal Kuroro...

**_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_**

**_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_**

**_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_**

**_If you're ready, like I'm ready_**

**_Cause_**

**_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_**

Ia terperangah ketika tiba-tiba lantai dansa orang-orang an itu terangkat , dan memunculkan sebuah cincin dan Mahkota .

Tiba-tiba dirasakan nya sepasang tangan yang terasa dingin dikulitnya memeluknya dari belakang , melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya .

Begitu dia berbalik , didapati pria yang dari tadi mempermainkannya , Kuroro Lucifer , tersenyum innocent dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kurapika .

"Ku...Kuroro ?" Panggil Kurapika dengan gagap , tiba-tiba hatinya ngadain balapan F1 seketika , darah serasa naik ke pipinya , membuatnya terasa panas dan memerah .

**_So whatcha wanna do?_**

**_Let's just run girl_**

**_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_**

**_No, I won't blame you;_**

**_It was fun girl_**

"Kurapika...kau tau , aku sedikit menyukaimu ..." Kata Kuroro , tidak mengangkatnya kepalanya dari leher Kurapika , membuatnya bisa merasakan bibirnya bergerak terhadap kulitnya .

**_It's a beautiful night,_**

**_We're looking for something dumb to do_**

"Sedikit ?" Kata Kurapika dengan nada mengejek , namun warna merah seolah tidak mau meninggalkan pipi putihnya .

**_Hei Baby..._**

"Baiklah . Banyak...mungkin aku menyukaimu terlalu banyak ." Kata Kuroro , Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya , kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kurapika...

Kurapika memejamkan matanya , menunggu bibir Kuroro menyentuh miliknya , reaksinya membuat Kuroro sedikit terperangah , padahal pertama kali dia berusha menciumnya Kurapika langsung menamparnya

"Sehingga membuatku ingin bersama mu selalu...maka dari itu , maukah kau men..." Kuroro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya , sementara musik yang dimainkan dari kotak musik belum berhenti...

**_I Think i wanna marry you..._**

"DISANA !" Teriakan nista membuyarkan adegan mesra plus penting plus berkesan bagi mereka berdua , Kurapika dan Kuroro .

Begitu berbalik , didapatinya banyak pria berseragam yang sangat dikenali Kurapika , pengawal Rukuso .

"Sial !" Rutuk Kurapika , Kuroro segera menarik tangan Kurapika , "Lari !"

**_Let's just run girl..._**

Kuroro dan Kurapika lari menjauhi pengawal-pengawal itu , jumlahnya membuat Kuroro berpikir 2 kali melawan mereka , ada berapa banyak mereka ? 100 ? 200 ? Lebih !

Apa Light Kuruta ingin melancarkan perang ? Atau mau menguasai kota YorkShin makanya bawa pengawal sebanyak itu ? Namun nyatanya dia mengirimkan seperempat pengawal kerajaannya untuk membawa Kurapika pulang .

Tapi jangan kira Kuroro akan menyerahkan Kurapika begitu saja . HELL NO !

**_Let's just run girl..._**

Kuroro mempercepat larinya , namun...

"Aaaaah !" Tangis Kurapika ketika kakinya terjerat akar pohon .

"Kurapika..." Panggil Kuroro khawatir , pandangan Kurapika mengabur , kepalanya pusing...apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?

Ia masih bisa mendengar Kuroro memanggil namanya , dan kemudian...semuanya gelap .

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Oh my god...asahdkjkji , Apa yang telah kutulis ? Chapter apa ini

Sebenarnya ini sangat lari dari rencana author sebelumnya , karena sebenarnya , author ingin membuat Kurapika dan Kuroro berpisah untuk sementara , kemudian Pakunoda yang tidak tahan dengan Kuroro yang selalu memikirkan Kurapika membutanya membiarkan Kuroro pergi bersama Kurapika , tapi author tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu...jadinya author bikin Pakunoda menggunakan cara licik untuk memenangkan taruhannya , yaitu mencampurkan obat perangsang di minuman Kuroro yang membuatnya jadi horny abis sampe-sampe liat Kurapika dia jadi pengen banget gangguinnya ... ^_^ , agak aneh emang , tapi maklumin ya...namanya juga perubahan rencana tiba-tiba . Oh ya , author mau nanyak , canonning sama beta-reader itu apa , sih ? Semoga kalian mau menjawabnya .

Oh iya...lagu diatas , adalah **Marry You** by** Bruno Mars**

Review Please... (_ _)


End file.
